ROTBTD: Another Hogwarts AU
by geekyglamour413
Summary: Join the Big Four on their way to Hogwarts. Like you have in many other Hogwarts AU, because you are probably Hogwarts AU trash like me. Watch them learn spells, play Quidditch, and become closer as friends. Watch them make allies and enemies. And one day be the best wizards of their age (cover image by TwilightSaphir on deviantART)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my AU! This story is going to skip over certain parts of time as the Big Four go through their seven years at Hogwarts. [I do intend to go through all seven] There will be Quidditch [obviously, who can't have Quidditch?], and a lot of drabbles. Any requests for stupidity and romance drabbling are welcome.**

 **[As far as romance requests go] I am big Mericcup and Jacunzel shipper, so those will be my main pairings. BUT going out on dates with other characters or other characters going on dates are open in my mind.**

* * *

It was almost eleven o'clock at Platform 9 3/4. Hundreds of wizarding families were present to send their children off for another year of school, and some for the first time. One small, nervous eleven year-old, with long golden hair that was braided down to her waist, stood by her mother saying last goodbyes.

"Now remember Rapunzel," Her mother reminded her for the tenth time that morning. "I want you to write everyday. Make sure to keep your grades up, and most importantly-"

"Keep my hair safe." Rapunzel whispered.

"Yes, good flower." Gothel sighed as the train whistle blew. "I love you very much darling."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." The conversation ended with a kiss on the forehead.

Rapunzel hurried onto the train, awkwardly hitting everything with her trunk as she passed. She walking through each train car, it seemed every compartment was full.

 _Oh no._ She inwardly moaned. _I haven't even started school and I'm already alone._ Mother always told her she would make her best friends on the train. Rapunzel had given up hope by the time she reached the last compartment.

There was only one person inside. Rapunzel couldn't see her face at first because of all her hair, it was bushy and a fire orange color. The girl didn't seem to troubled at all by being alone in the back, in fact she looked like she was rather enjoying it.

Rapunzel cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me?"

The girl took her gaze from the window and stared at the newcomer. "Can aye help you?" She asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"I was wondering if I could sit here?" Rapunzel asked politely.

"Can't ya seet somewhere else?" The girl very poorly suppressed a groan.

"There isn't a somewhere else."

"Really? Ack, alright then." The girl slumped against her seat.

Rapunzel quickly set her stuff in the overhead compartment. At least she had a place to sit, she could make friends in class or in her house. But she at least ought to be polite.

"Thank you. My name is Rapunzel." She held her hand out accordingly.

"Merida." She shook back reluctantly.

"What house do wanted to be sorted into?"

"Is there one that will let meh climb a tree?"

"Um, I don't think any of them care."

"Then aye don' care."

"Well you know, there's a lot more to each house." Rapunzel suddenly stopped. "Wait, are you muggle-born?"

"An' wot if aye was?"

"Nothing, it would just explain not having a preference. I mean, everyone has a preference."

"Really? Wot's yers?"

"Mother always says that Hufflepuff is the best for me."

"Wot is a Huff-ill-puff?"

"Mother calls it the house of the loyal, honest, and kind."

"An' wot ar dee others?"

Rapunzel spent the whole train ride explaining to Merida about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. She never noticed the great difference between wizard and muggle culture until that moment. She also never noticed how close they were to Hogwarts until the train started stopping. Both the girl scrambled to throw their robs over their clothes before everyone started exiting the train.

They piled out and followed the voice of someone calling first years to boats. Far to the left there was a large man, he was holding a hook in his right hand for some reason. But when she got closer, Rapunzel realized, to her horror, it was his hand. She looked away immediately, not wanting to be caught staring.

Suddenly the man called out, "Oi Hiccup! Yer got yerself some friends, that's good!"

Rapunzel didn't know who he was referring to. But a large amount of laughter came from her right.

Crossing the lake and entering Hogwarts was a blur of amazement and wonder. Her mother had described the castle of course, but it didn't equal in comparison at all.

When they had all gathered inside, an elegant lady met them. She had a kind smile, her teeth almost blinding. Her outfit was in favor of feathers, so many of them in different colors sewn into her robes. But, what Rapunzel found most fascinating about her, were her violet eyes.

"Welcome first years!" She exclaimed. "I am Professor Toothinia, or if you wish, Professor Tooth. In a few minutes, you will sorted into your houses. Please stay here and talk among yourselves while we prepare for your entrance."

As soon as she left, voices filled the room.

"What do you think it'll be?"

"Will it hurt?"

"My brother said we have to fight a troll!"

"We're eleven! They won't make us fight a troll!"

Merida poked Rapunzel in the shoulder. "Did that moether of yers tell ya wot we're goin' to do?"

Rapunzel nodded "She said it's really easy. There's this thing called the Sorting Hat, they put it on your head and it looks into your heart or something and looks at what you value, and what talents of a certain house you have."

"That dos'nt sound easy."

Rapunzel was reassuring her when Professor Tooth came back. She said to follow her to the Great Hall.

The idea of the Great Hall always confused Rapunzel when her mother talked about it. How could it look like it was outside and still be inside? That question was answered the moment she stepped in. It was absolutely breathtaking. The stars and candles shone brightly above them. Starlight and candlelight, twice as romantic. The thought made her giggle.

Her attention was drawn away from the ceiling by Professor Tooth calling them to the front. She had placed a small stool in front of everyone and in her hands, held an old hat, and a list.

"When I call your name, please come up and place the Sorting Hat on your head. When you have been sorted, please move to your house table, which will be the one cheering the loudest." She chuckled.

Anna Arendelle was called first. She walked, rather skipped, up to the Sorting Hat. She plopped it on her head, her feet swaying back and forth as she waited for the hat to make a decision. After what must have been a long contemplation, the hat shouted Gryffindor. Anna even more happy than before, frolicked to her table.

More people got called up, and more people got sorted. Rapunzel tried to keep tract of everyone's names. but she forgot them all when she heard her name be called in a clear voice.

"Rapunzel Corona!"

She gulped her nerves down and walked up to the Sorting Hat.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it talking to her wasn't it.

 _Miss Corona. If I recall correctly, your mother was in Slytherin._

 _She said I belonged in Hufflepuff._

 _I can see you fitting in there very easily. Alright, you shall be in_ "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Rapunzel smiled as her table cheered loudly for her. She sat down eagerly, waiting for Merida's turn.

* * *

"Merida Dunbroch!"

Merida strolled up to the Sorting Hat. After watching the first few people do it, she knew it was going to be easy. And it would be easier since she didn't care where she ended up, neither would her parents.

Well she did care a little. No offense to Rapunzel, but the Hufflepuffs seemed like their idea of fun was to play board games and make crafts. Which wasn't her thing.

Her main concern was getting the bloody thing over her curls. But as it turned out, she didn't have to worry about that. The moment she began to put it on, she heard a soft chuckle. Someone said _Oh yes it's quite obvious "_ GRIFFINDOR!"

* * *

"Jack Frost!"

Jack memorized the faces of everyone who sniggered or made any sign of amusement at his name. His first victims. He had made a priority over the past few years to live up to his name. Well, for anyone who found it funny. Anyone in his old muggle school that ever made fun of him for it, would find their locker frozen shut, or their drink would freeze right as they would take a sip. No one ever knew how he could do it, even the teachers feared him. Now he would have to be a little less obvious, anyone here could get him back with something worse than a frozen locker.

 _A planner I see._

It took all of Jack's self control not to jump off the stool.

 _You have a very brilliant mind. Channeled the right way, you would make a excellent Ravenclaw._

 _Ravenclaw is for nerds._ Jack thought

 _Then it better be_ "SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!"

Hiccup winced. Why did they have to use his full name? His dad probably told them to do it. He inwardly groaned. Less than an hour at this school and he'd already been embarrassed by Gobber, now his own name was betraying him.

He walked up to the Sorting Hat slowly. His dad had told him he would be in Gryffindor for sure, "Just like your old man!" he had said. He knew everyone else from Berk was going to be in Gryffindor, everyone but him.

He placed the hat on his head. He knew where he was going to be.

 _So sure?_ The Hat asked. _You could be in Gryffindor, you have much bravery to survive your upbringing._

 _But of course, you have the mind beyond your entire village. The puzzles you have accomplished in your eleven years would impress many. So it comes to where do you put yourself? With the ones that value the mind? Or stay with the ones you are one of?_

Hiccup glanced at the group from Berk, he had never fit in with them, becoming a Gryffindor wouldn't change that.

 _I'm not one of them._ He thought.

 _Very well, that makes you_ "RAVENCLAW!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I should mention that because they are all eleven right now, their(more specifically Jack's) behavior will be a little OOC because they haven't matured to the point they are in their movies.**

 **And that is my excuse for slight OOC**. **Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was the first weekend at Hogwarts, and Jack had already gotten everyone on his list. It had been easy, probably because most of them were in his year and knew less magic than he did. He did manage to get a fifth year by surprise. But he also got people in Slytherin, and that was why he was walking the corridors alone.

He considered going back to the common room and doing all the homework he hadn't touched once the whole week. Then he thought better of it and kept wandering.

He was getting closer to the courtyard when he recognized a Hufflepuff first year. Her memory stuck out from the sorting because of her insanely long hair. Like, seriously, his mum said _his_ hair was to long and needed to be cut, she would freak if she saw this girl's.

Rapunzel. That was her name. She watched out a window as a group of birds played together around a tree. Her eyes followed every move they made.

Jack stopped behind her. He began to wonder if the hair was real. Would she noticed if he touched it? He wouldn't pull or anything, but surely a gentle pet just to make sure wouldn't hurt?

She noticed.

She shrieked and slapped his hand. "Slap" was to soft a word. She punched his hand away from her. It swelled bright red. Jack gaped at her.

"For Merlin's sake I wasn't doing anything to your hair! I was just curious about it. I mean, when was the last time you cut it?"

Rapunzel pressed herself against the wall, clutching her hair to her chest. Her posture was stiff and rigid, like if she tried hard enough, she could turn into a statue.

"N-never."

"You've never cut your hair ever?" Jack thought of a little payback for his hand. "I can show you how."

His statement had the desired effect. She squeaked and practically crawled into the window she had just been looking out of to get away from him. He bit his tongue to keep himself from smirking.

"It's easy really. All you have to do is take the hair," he held up imaginary hair, "and a pair of scissors," he held up two fingers, "and go like this."

He made scissor motions with his fingers and cut the air while making snipping sounds.

"Stop it!" Rapunzel yelled.

"OI!" A female voice boomed behind him.

Jack turned around and saw a redhead Gryffindor marching toward him. Her face was almost as red as her hair. He didn't know if he could take her angry tone seriously or not, her face was the chubbiest thing he'd ever seen.

Suddenly he gasped. "Hold on!" He pulled out his wand and yelled "Aguamente!"

The girl was soaked in seconds. She fumbled to get all her limp hair out of her face.

"What did you do that for?" Rapunzel shoved past him to help the Gryffindor.

"Oh, that was your hair?" Jack laughed. "I thought your head was on fire."

The Gryffindor stamped up to him. He wasn't too worried, she didn't even have her wand ou-.

BAM!

Her punch made him fly back a few inches. His wand clattered out of his hands, his vision went red.

"Don't ever make fun of me, or Rapunzel again. You understand Frost?" Her voice came from right above him.

He managed a meager nod. The girl humphed, called Rapunzel, and their footsteps echoed away.

He slowly sat up. His nose was bleeding profusely. He was shocked that a _girl_ punched him in the face. He'd been punched by guys before, plenty of times even. But never by a girl.

"Are you okay?"

A Ravenclaw boy with auburn hair and green eyes hurried up to him, his books almost falling out of his arms before he reached him. He set them down and without being asked, examined Jack's face.

"What happened?"

"I got hit in the face."

"With what?"

"A fist."

The boy sighed and gave up asking questions. "Alright don't move. And keep your hand away from it for a second."

Forcing Jack's hands away, he pulled out his wand and aimed it carefully.

"Episkey."

Jack's nose snapped back into place. It made him grunt in pain.

"I know. It hurts but it works." The Ravenclaw said it like it was a proverb he'd known since birth.

"Thanks I guess." Jack stood up. "You won't be offended if I go to the Hospital wing anyway?"

"No, in fact, I would encourage you to."

Jack picked up his wand and began his walk to the Hospital wing. The Ravenclaw quickly followed him.

"I don't need an escort you know." Jack mentioned.

"I have nothing better to do." While his stack of books indicated that wasn't the case, Jack let him tag along anyway. He was happy for the company.

"Alright." He paused for a moment. "Where did you learn that "pesky" thing?"

"It's epIskey. And I learned it from the great amount of experience I've had with it being used on me."

"Well, it's handy."

"Yeah, the number of times Gobber has had to fix me up is beyond the average wizard's counting ability."

"Gobber? Wait." Jack stopped and couldn't resist to use a dramatic voice. "You're Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

"And you're Jack Frost." Hiccup replied.

Jack shrugged. "So we both have weird names."

They walked in silence for a while. "So, who gave you that?" Hiccup pointed to Jack's face.

"That Gryffindor girl with the insane red hair who, apparently, can't take a joke."

"You mean Merida Dunbroch?"

"Yeah."

The idea of it being a girl that punched him didn't seem to faze Hiccup at all. In fact, he nodded as if it made perfect sense for a girl to beat up a guy.

"If you made her mad enough to hit you that hard, you should probably apologize."

"It wasn't even that bad."

"Look at it this way, if you apologize first and she doesn't forgive you, you're now in the right. Plus the reaction a girl has when a guy says he's sorry is great because she won't expect it."

They strolled up to the Hospital wing doors. "I'll think about it." Jack glanced at Hiccup's stack of books that had been slowly getting closer to the ground the whole time. "You might want to go find a place to put those down, your arms look like they're going to give way."

Hiccup heaved them back to a normal level. "It's fine, just some light reading from the library."

Jack didn't want to know what his definition of heavy reading was. "I guess I'll see you around Hiccup. And thanks, for the epesky nose job."

Hiccup stood there with a blank face minus a single raised eyebrow. Jack laughed at his bad joke and walked into the Hospital wing.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Monday. Merida hated Mondays. But there was one good thing about this Monday, she was going to learn how to fly on a broom. She wondered what it was going to be like. She had her own horse she rode all the time, it couldn't be that different.

She was walking with Anna from Transfiguration to the Great Hall to meet with Rapunzel. Transfiguration was her favorite subject. She was the closest in class to turning her necklace into a small bear carving.

Anna was talking to her, but she couldn't pay attention. Her mind was to distracted by her own thoughts. One of them was why the teachers would think it would be a good idea to teach them how to fly right after lunch. Either it wasn't that big of an experience, or they liked watching kids be sick.

"I know he's a fourth year. But age doesn't really matter that much in long term sense." Anna was saying.

Merida sighed knowing she wasn't missing any interesting conversation. It wasn't uncommon for Anna to be talking about Hans Southland. She was head over heels for him, a love potion's effect looked weak in comparison to her infatuation.

She saw Rapunzel was standing by the door to the Great Hall, so was Jack Frost. Merida picked up her pace to a speeding walk. Jack saw her coming and jumped behind Rapunzel.

"Wot do you thank yer doin'?" Merida clenched her fist.

"It's OK Merida." Rapunzel held her arms out in front of Jack protectively. "He was apologizing."

Jack forced a grin and waved. He gave a small nervous laugh.

"Ee was wot?"

Jack cleared his throat and stepped out. His posture was straight and cautious. He made sure to stay an arms length away. Merida smirked.

"I, Jack Frost, humbly apologize for mocking and soaking you. Your hair does not actually look like fire. It is, in truth, really awesome looking."

He took a large step back, even further out of reach, and bowed cordially. Merida didn't know if she should punch him again or laugh. Surely he wasn't being serious about this? She stared him in the eyes. They looked uncertain, waiting for her answer. He wasn't sincere, just clever.

"Yer not so'ry. Aye can tell when som'one is so'ry"

"Well, I am a tiny bit sorry." Jack dropped the entire thing and went back to his loose stance.

"How many times did you practice that "humble" apology in the mirror?" Anna giggled. Merida had forgotten she was there.

"All night." Jack grinned. "But since it didn't work I guess I'll leave. See you guys on the Quidditch field."

He sprinted off to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to one of the boys. Merida rolled her eyes. "Can you believe ee'm?"

"He was being polite." Rapunzel remarked. "I forgave him."

"'Corse you did. But aye don' trust ee'm."

"Not all Slytherins are bad you know." Anna went off again. "Hans is in Slytherin and he's super nice."

"Aye bet ee is. Let's go aet."

After lunch, a hoard of first years went to the Quidditch field. Professor Tooth was waiting with two lines of old practice brooms.

"Alright children! Pick a broom and stand next to it, make sure it's on your right."

When everyone finally had gotten in line, she continued. "Now, hold out your hand and say "up"."

A chorus of different tones and somehow different pronunciations of the word up filled the field. Rapunzel was hesitant with hers. Every time her broom would start to go up, she would flinch her hand away and it would drop back down.

"Wot is it?" Merida asked when she finally got her broom in her hand.

"Mother always said I could brake my neck on a broom." Rapunzel habitually fiddled with her hair.

"Well, you won' geyt it op that far if you don' try." Merida looked over at Professor Tooth, she was to busy helping her house mate Snotlout to notice anything.

She put her foot under Rapunzel's broom and kicked straight up. Rapunzel fumbled with it before she got a grip on it. She held it with distaste and with as few fingers as possible.

"Okay everyone ready?" Professor Tooth called.

Flying was nothing like riding a horse. Merida didn't like sitting on the broom, it didn't listen to her commands like a horse would, and she never gripped it right.

Rapunzel had trouble making herself get off the ground. But when she finally did that, she loved it. As long as it didn't go too fast.

Jack zoomed by them on multiple occasions. He was whooping and yelling to his hearts delight. Merida kept hearing him call to a boy named "Hic". When she looked, he was the Ravenclaw she had seen at lunch. He was having trouble figuring it out, but he was getting better by the minute.

At one point, Anna and a Slytherin girl, Mavis, crashed into each other. Luckily they weren't that high up. Professor Tooth escorted them both to the Hospital wing with minor injuries.

When it was over, the first years had one more class. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had DADA, and Gryffindors and Slytherins had Potions.

Professor Black was the head of Slytherin. Merida had heard rumors from the sixth years that he went to someplace called Durmstrang. She didn't know what that was, but from the way it was talked about, and from seeing Professor Black, she was sure she wouldn't want to go there.

"Today you'll be pairing up. And I do expect there to be silence while you work. If it can be managed of course." His last comment was aimed toward the right side of the room where the majority of Gryffindor was seated.

Usually, Merida would have paired up with Anna. Unfortunately, since she was in the Hospital wing, Merida got stuck with Jack.

"Mavis is in there too, so I guess there will have to be some inter-house seating." He smirked.

They had to perfect a cure for boils. Professor Black instructed them that they would have the same partners for the whole week. Merida silently groaned. She didn't like Potions, the main reason being it reminded her of her mother's cooking lessons. Now she would have to spend the whole week with Jack.

Thankfully, Jack was too preoccupied with the potion. His face became the definition of concentration, probably to get the approval of his head of house. Merida couldn't blame him. She already knew she tried harder in Professor Bunnymund's class than any other.

It started off simple enough. She looked at the ingredients list and started with Jack. He was using a mortar and pestle, she grabbed some other thing to put in their cauldron.

"What are you doing?" Jack hissed, grabbing her hand before she could put it in.

"Addin' ingredients." She hissed back.

"We have to put this in first."

"Doh's it really matter wot order it goh's in?"

"Yes!" Jack whispered not quietly enough.

"Having a sociable chat while we work instead of focusing on the assignment?" Professor Black sneaked up behind them. His glare fixed on Merida. "I will not have you disrupting the work environment, Miss Dunbroch. Five points from Gryffindor."

Professor Black walked back to his desk. But when he turned around he saw Jack's hand in the air.

"Yes Mr. Frost?"

"Um, sir? Shouldn't you also be deducting points from Slytherin?"

The room was quiet already, but any other noise that could possibly exist died that moment.

"And why, Mr. Frost, would I be doing that?"

"I was talking too, sir."

"Were you a candidate for Hufflepuff by any chance?" Professor Black jeered. "Very well, five points from Slytherin."

When Potions finally ended, Merida left as quickly as she could. She gathered her things and almost ran out of the room. So did Jack.

"Hey Merida wait up!" He called. But she didn't, she didn't know why. The only reason she had disliked him in the first place was because of how he treated her and Rapunzel. But now he'd apologized and even defended her in class.

Something fell behind her. She turned around and saw Jack had fallen over, his books and parchments scattered everywhere. Some Slytherins passed her laughing, two of them high-fived. It only took her a second to figure out. She hurried over and started helping him pick up his stuff.

"Change of heart?" Jack smirked.

"Shut it. Yer life is goin' to bee torture because ov me. An' aye don' like owein' people thin's."

"Say whatever you like, but I think I'm growing on you." His smile was going to stay on his face for a long time.

Merida shoved the rest of his books into his arms and took off again. On the way to the courtyard, all she could hear was his chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Newest chapter is finally up! Sorry to keep you waiting. Enjoy! And if you have any requests for drabbles or random nonsense, please review or PM me.  
**

 ***pulls a YouTube move because I watch too much YouTube* Please favorite, review, and follow!**

* * *

It was the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw. Everyone in the Great Hall buzzed with energy as they ate their breakfast. Debates about which team was going to win, and this-person-is-on-that-team and so on. Hiccup was excited to see a normal game of Quidditch. The way they played it on Berk had fewer rules and way more violence.

Jack sat next to him humming through his pancakes. Jack had been sitting with him a lot more often than with his own house. Any time Hiccup would bring it up, Jack would answer the same thing.

"I've associated myself with a Gryffindor. They don't like me anymore" And never give the details.

Hiccup was aware of the house feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Only a few days ago, there had almost been a duel between Astrid Hofferson and Slytherin second year, Eugene Fizherbert.

After breakfast they made their way to the Quidditch field. Not that many Hufflepuffs came. Hiccup was surprised by the amount of Slytherins, though they were probably there to cheer Ravenclaw(or more likely to boo Gryffindor).

"They should have snacks." Jack said randomly.

"What?" Hiccup raised his eyebrow.

"Why don't they have someone going around selling food? Muggles do it."

"Jack, the school isn't going to bother with something like that. And if you wanted to eat food while watching the match, you should have saved something from breakfast."

But Jack wasn't paying attention anymore, he was staring off in thought. Hiccup sighed and watched the teams come onto the field.

He didn't know who most of them were, hopefully he would figure it out before the year was over. But he did recognize third year Vanellope Von Schweetz, Griffindor's newest Chaser, and Beater Ralph Wrecker, sixth year.

"I've got it!" Jack exclaimed suddenly, causing Hiccup to jump.

"What?" Hiccup said slightly agitated.

"I'll do it! Over winter holiday, I'm going to get trunk load of treats and sell them at matches. I'll make a fortune!" Jack's enthusiastic smile was contagious. Even though it was a stupid idea, Hiccup was going to look forward to seeing Jack accomplish this feat.

"Jack!" A voice called behind them. Hiccup turned and saw Rapunzel Corona making her way towards them, looking flustered and out of breath.

"Jack, I'm so glad I found you." She gasped. "Merida has gone into the Forbidden Forest."

"What!?" Hiccup said for the third time in ten minutes.

"She saw something and she wanted to go investigate. I told her not to, she could get hurt but she didn't listen."

"Why haven't you gotten a teacher?" Hiccup demanded.

"I don't want to get her in trouble." Rapunzel looked like she might cry.

"Okay then, let's go get her." Jack started making his way to exit the stands.

The players were already up in the air. Hiccup sighed, at least he would hear all about the match after. He quickly followed behind the others, making sure to mumble loudly about irresponsibility.

The Forbidden Forest loomed over them. It was more intimidating up close than one would expect. And the lack of people around made the feeling stronger.

"She went in over there." Rapunzel pointed to a random part of the forest. "What do we do?"

"We go in and try to find her obviously." Jack sprinted into the forest and turned around. "Come on, it'll be fine."

The last thing Hiccup wanted happening was getting separated. He took Rapunzel's hand and they ran in after him. He made sure to keep the tree line in view, while Rapunzel and Jack called out for Merida loudly.

There was a loud rustling to the right. Hiccup pulled out his wand, he saw Jack with his out beside him. Rapunzel stood behind Jack, clutching his shirt.

"If you treh teh spray meh with water again aye'll kill ya!" Merida threatened.

"Merida!" Rapunzel ran and hugged her like she hadn't seen her in years.

"Aye told yeh aye wouldn't go fer." Merida peeled her off. "Aye just wanted teh see somethin."

"You shouldn't have gone off." Hiccup looked around nervously. "It's called the _Forbidden_ Forest for a reason."

"An' who ar' yeh?"

"Hiccup. Can we finish this introduction outside the forest?"

"Don't tell me you're scared Hic?" Jack smirked.

"No. I just think we ought to- what is that?"

Hiccup pointed to a shadowed area deeper in the forest. It was hard to make out, but there was a dark horse. It looked ghost like, only skin and bones. It blended in with the forest so well, he was surprised he'd seen it at all.

"Ar' those win's?" Merida breathed.

She was right, it did have wings, bony, long, wings.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack whispered. "I don't see anything."

"Me neither." Rapunzel whimpered.

Then it moved towards them. Cries of alarm came from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Hiccup grabbed Jack, Merida grabbed Rapunzel, and the four of them ran as fast as they could out of the forest.

They stumbled onto the green grass outside the forest. Silence fell as they stood there panting. Cheering from the Quidditch field could be heard in the distance.

Hiccup looked back at the Forbidden Forest. The thing didn't follow them. He sighed in relief.

"I like running as much as the next person, but why did we do that?" Jack asked, sprawled out on the ground.

"Because that whatever-it-was was coming toward us." Hiccup gestured to the forest.

"But what did you see?" Rapunzel asked. "I didn't see anything."

"Ow could yeh not? It was righ' ther!" Merida exclaimed.

"I think this calls for a trip to the library." Brushing himself off, Hiccup went to research. The other three followed him.

The place was deserted, no surprise there. Hiccup stacked all the different books he could find about magical creatures on a table. He picked up the top one and started reading. After an awkward silence, the others did too. Though Jack and Rapunzel had no idea what they were looking for.

"What did it look like?" Rapunzel questioned.

Instead of trying to describe it, Hiccup got out his sketchbook and drew from the best of his memory. When he finished, he showed it to Jack and Rapunzel.

"I didn't know you were good at drawing Hic." Jack nodded impressed.

"It's not that good." Hiccup felt his cheeks flush at the compliment.

"No it is. It looks almost exactly like the picture in this book." Jack turned the book to face everyone else.

"Thestrals?" Rapunzel wondered.

"It says that only people that have seen someone die can see them." Jack raised his eyebrow at Merida and Hiccup.

"Meh gran died." Merida said rather casually. "She was seck an' on 'er death bed."

"That's so sad." Rapunzel said solemnly. She turned to face Hiccup. "What about you?"

"I have no idea who they were." Hiccup answered. "I just watched someone get mugged out my window. I didn't know if they lived or not, I guess not."

"You just randomly saw someone get attacked out your window?" Jack asked with disbelief.

"Berk has a bunch of Muggle gangs." Hiccup explained. "There's the Dragons, Berserkers, Outcasts, and probably more."

"How are you alive?" Rapunzel gasped.

"My ingenious." He replied with a dry smile.

They spent a while longer in the library until people started showing up more often. They ventured out to find out who won the match. The answer was Ravenclaw. Although it was obvious she did, Merida stated that she didn't really care, while Jack made a bigger deal of the Ravenclaw victory than Hiccup.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you guys are, this one is a little longer than other ones have been. As usual, any requests, ideas, or random stuff you want to see in the story can go in the reviews or you can PM me.  
**

 **On another note: Happy Star Wars day! (late I know but I still wanted to say it)**

* * *

It was Halloween. The decorations had been up all week. A very competitive (not to mention dangerous) prank war was going on between Slytherin and Gryffindor. One time Professor Black burst into the Great Hall to find which student had done something to his desk, only to find out it had been Professor Bunnymund.

Rapunzel had invited her friends to sit at the Hufflepuff table. They all knew it was because the Hufflepuff table was the safest in the Great Hall. Most people didn't prank Hufflepuffs, probably because they were too easy a target. It would be way more fun to go after someone that might get you back.

"I don't know why people think it's so funny." Rapunzel sighed. "It can be so destructive. Yesterday someone ruined half of my wardrobe with different dyes."

"I find it's mostly for revenge." Hiccup didn't even look up from his book when he said it. "It's the one time a year you can get away with doing something to people you don't like."

"Wot did aye do teh offend theh 'ole school?" Merida exclaimed. "Theh smallest amount ov pranks aye've 'ad in ah day is three!"

"Well that's different. You're a Gryffindor. The house that is, and always will be, in a feud with Slytherin." Hiccup pointed out. "Plus you could always prank back."

Merida glared at him. "Yeh know aye'm not good with ideas like that."

"And that's why we have Jack." Hiccup smiled. Finding the conversation interesting enough, he put his book down beside him. "Haven't you noticed that when we find out who pranked any of us, they get pranked twice as bad within twenty-four hours?" Hiccup glanced at Jack who was entering the Great Hall. "Don't tell him I figured it out."

"Good morning my wonderful friends!" Jack exclaimed, much to happily.

"What puts you in such a good mood?" Rapunzel raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing, just don't be surprised if you hear a loud noise coming from History of Magic first period." He winked.

"What did you do?" Hiccup groaned. "I _have_ History of Magic first period."

"Don't worry, just sit in the spot that is obviously a trap and you'll be fine."

Hiccup's next comment was interrupted by Headmaster North tapping his glass with his fork.

"Children!" He boomed. "I have a wonderful announcement! All of the teachers and I, have been planning something very special for this evening, a scavenger hunt!"

He was obviously disappointed the students' response. He quickly added. "A potentially hazardous scavenger hunt!"

The enthusiasm in the room increased drastically.

North laughed. "Good, there will be a signup sheet on the teachers' table all day, no more than five per team. Bring anything you think might be useful. And we will meet here at nine o'clock to begin."

The room buzzed with people strategizing, running up to the teachers' table, and scrambling to get certain people on their teams. Hiccup could feel the excitement bubbling up. This was either going to end terribly, or it was going to be the best night ever.

Rapunzel beamed at their little circle of four. "We're doing it right?"

Jack scoffed and said in his best impression of Hiccup's know-it-all tone: "Obviously."

During lunch, Hiccup went to visit Gobber in his shack by the forest. He would never admit it out loud, but he honestly enjoyed Gobber's company, when he wasn't in public with him at least.

He knocked on the door. There was a loud crash inside. Gobber opened the door slightly, peering at Hiccup through the crack.

"Hiccup!" He cheered, but didn't open the door any further. "What a surprise I wasn't expecting you today!"

"I show up everyday." Hiccup crossed his arms. "Whatcha got in the back Gobber?"

"What? Nothing!" He opened the door wider to show a tiny bit inside the shack. One plus to being small, Hiccup could get through the door open at that amount, and he could easily dodge Gobber.

"Aw, come on Hiccup. See? There isn't anything here."

Hiccup looked around slightly disappointed. Then his eyes caught something out the window.

"Gobber? Why are you keeping thestrals in one of your pens?"

Finally, nine o'clock came around. Even though he new it wasn't possible, it felt to Hiccup that the Great Hall was more crowded than usual. The heads of houses were making their way around with rolls of parchment, no doubt the list of needed items.

Professor Black approached their group. He looked resentfully at every student. Hiccup stepped forward, took their parchment, and politely thanked him.

"How can you stand that close to him?" Jack muttered as Black walked away.

"I don't look him the eye." Hiccup shrugged. "But the rest of his face is just as bad I'm afraid." Merida snorted.

North's voice echoed across the walls. "Welcome, to our Halloween scavenger hunt!" Applause filled the room. "Yes, now, the rules for this evening are as such: All teams will go throughout the castle and grounds finding objects that have been listed to you. Some will be hidden, others will be guarded by creatures that have been provided by our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Gobber. Each item is worth a certain amount of points, there are only a small number of the high scoring items. You must find as many items as you can before times runs out and bring them to the Great Hall. Anyone not back in time, or caught stealing other teams findings will be disqualified. And if you make it your mission to find all the items, do not bother, we hid too many for them all to be found!" He gave a hearty booming laugh.

"And the winning team will have no homework for the next week!" Professor Tooth squealed. She seemed even more into to it than North.

Cheer rose loudly. If there was one way to motivate a student, promise them no homework. Professor Tooth stood by the doors, she signaled the game to begin and quickly apparated to the safety of the teachers' table.

Merida was one the first out the doors, Jack was keeping pace with her. They had to pull Rapunzel and Hiccup along to keep them from getting trampled.

"Wait a moment!" Hiccup cried. They came to a stop, Hiccup rolled out their piece of parchment. On it was the list of items, how many there were of each, and how much they were worth. "We need a strategy. There are a few ways to do it: We can try to get as many small scoring items as we can, or we can go for the high scoring items."

"Go fur theh 'igh ones." Merida said. "Tha' way we 'ave less to carry an' are less likely to lose anythin'."

Hiccup grinned. "I was hoping you would go for that."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked.

"When one knows the Care of Magical Creatures teacher personally, you get a little information that most don't have access to."

"What are we going for?" Jack was hopping on the ball of his feet with excitement.

Hiccup pointed to the top of the list. At the very top, worth the most points, with only six available to collect, was one of Headmaster North's socks.

"They've got to be joking." Jack burst into laughter.

"Do you know where it is?" Rapunzel looked around as if she hoped to see one.

"Follow me." Hiccup turned and ran for the Quidditch field.

Because the Quidditch field was so far, not many people went there first. So there were only a couple of other teams when the big four showed up. A dozen brooms scattered the ground for students to pick up. When they got closer, Merida whooped at their advantage.

Tied to each goalpost, was one of North's socks. And guarding the goalposts, were thestrals, two for each post. The few students that were there would try to fly to the sock, only to have a thestral grab them by the back of their collar and put them back on the ground.

"What is going on up there?" Jack asked bewildered.

Hiccup forgot that Jack and Rapunzel couldn't see them. "Thestrals, they're keeping everyone from reaching the goals."

"Wow, that's so clever." Rapunzel stared into the sky. "Who's going to get it?"

"Hiccup." Said Merida.

"Why me?" It wasn't that Hiccup didn't want to go, he was curious why Merida wouldn't.

"Aye'm awful a' broom flyin', they'll ge' meh on the goun' in seconds."

Hiccup shrugged. "Fair point." He picked up a broom. He wasn't the best, but he had improved a lot since his first flying lesson.

He launched himself into the air. He rode low, looking for a spot where he could slip in quickly. The thestrals didn't seem to go to far from the posts. After patiently watching others get caught(and aggravating Merida and Jack who were impatient) He found a weak link. When one thestral would grab a student, its partner would stand guard on the other side of the post to make sure no one sneaked up from behind. Leaving a small opening on the side of the first thestral.

The moment someone went for a sock Hiccup followed. A threstral grabbed them immediately. As it started its decent, Hiccup went as fast as he could, which was unnecessary. He barreled through the goal and into the thestral guarding the other side. The force made him fall off his broom. Thankfully the thestral he ran into wasn't mad at him enough to let him fall to his death.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel cried as he reached the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Great." Hiccup smirked and hoisted the sock into the air. The other three cheered.

"So Hic, while you were up there we decided where we should go next." Jack pointed halfway down the list. "Thanks to some kind friends of Rapunzel's, we know that there are some wart potions hidden in the Herbology greenhouse."

"Wonderful, let's go."

The greenhouse was surprisingly void of people. Perhaps it was because there was no source of lighting so no one was bothering to check? Hiccup wondered if items had been hidden in all the classrooms. They should check them out if they had time later.

" _Lumos._ " He muttered. The others followed his lead.

The shadows the plants made fit the spirit of Halloween. It was unnerving walking by all the weird plants, most of which he had not been taught about yet, that part made him more nervous.

Suddenly Jack yelped. "Aguamente!"

Hiccup whirled around. Jack was sending a torrent of water at one plant. When the water stopped spraying, all that was left was a thoroughly soaked giant plant, and a pond's worth of water.

Hiccup whistled. "Professor Mildew is going to be so mad at you." Followed by Merida chuckling and saying. "Is that the only spell you know?"

"It tried to grab me!" Jack's voice cracked, it was hard for Hiccup sympathize when all he wanted to do was laugh.

Rapunzel gasped. "Jack your hair!"

Hiccup gasped too. Jack's hair, which up until this moment had been ordinary brown, had turned stark white.

"What?!" Jack held up his wand and used his giant puddle as a mirror. Instead of freaking out as a normal person would have done, Jack just groaned. "You've got to be joking."

"Why do yeh soun' more annoyed than concerned?" Merida baffled.

"Last time this happened it stayed that way for six months."

"Last time?" The other three spoke in unison.

Jack blushed. "I'm uh, I'm part metamorphmagus. Like, on my great times ten grandfather's side. No one in my family seemed to have gotten the power except for me, but it's _super_ unreliable. I can't do anything on command and when something does happen, it ends up like this." He gestured to his hair.

"So eht's safe fur meh to laugh at yeh?" Merida asked.

Jack sighed. "Sure."

So Merida did.

North's voice rang out through grounds, coming from everywhere. "This is a five minute warning to get back to the Great Hall. Anyone not back in time will be disqualified."

"We should go." Rapunzel said.

"Aw, but what about the-." Jack started. But Rapunzel held up a vial, a proud smile on her face. Jack grinned. "Nice job, Punzie."

The four ran back to the Great Hall. Everyone was swarming inside. They looked around at what everyone else had found, some had large bags full of items, others had only a few. But to Hiccup's immense satisfaction, no one else seemed to have been able to get a sock. But of course he was proven wrong.

Up at the front, Eugene Fitzherbert was standing with the Stabington brothers, Slytherin seventh years, waving around a sock and bragging about their guaranteed victory.

"Give meh our stuff." Merida whispered. She took the sock from Hiccup and the wart potion from Rapunzel. Jack hid right behind Hiccup, though it wasn't really working considering Jack was taller. Merida raised her voice and yelled. "Oi! Fitzherbert!"

Eugene laughed. "What is it Dunbroch? Jealous?"

"Oh, aye thenk eyt's very impressive. Wot else ya got?"

More laughter. "Listen, I don't know if you realize that this is at the top of the list, it's worth the most points and will be hard to beat even _if_ you found a bunch of other things. What did you get?"

Merida smug face was contagious when she lifted up her sock and the vial of wart potion. Hiccup couldn't help relishing the look on everyone's face.

As the winners of the scavenger hunt, all four of them were off of homework for the next week. "Which you can use to help me with my hair." Jack had said. And twenty points were added to each of their houses. Which didn't really do anything since no one got an advantage(but it seemed to be good for moral).

Hiccup returned to the Ravenclaw common room completely exhausted. He collapsed in his bed and dreamed with the events of the night floating everywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't wait to see mother!" Rapunzel was saying. "She's been so worried about it being my first year, but she'll be so relieved when she hears about you guys!"

It was the night before the students of Hogwarts left for winter holidays. Tonight the four friends were eating dinner at the Ravenclaw table. All around them was chatter and sharing about what everyone was going to do with their families.

"Are you saying in all your letters you never mentioned your best friends?" Jack grasped his heart dramatically. "I'm wounded."

His hair had been white for two months. At first he was obviously uncomfortable with everyone staring and pointing. But eventually it became his look. And, to his friend's benefit, it was easier to spot him a crowd.

Rapunzel giggled. "Of course I've mentioned you guys. It's just mother doesn't know if I'm exaggerating about you or not."

"She soun's trusting." Merida mumbled.

"Oh she is." Rapunzel chirped, not picking up on Merida's sarcasm. Merida rolled her eyes.

"What's put you in a bad mood?" Hiccup asked her.

Merida sighed. "My mum wants meh teh come 'ome fur the 'olidays."

"Are you saying you don't? Why?"

"As much as Aye love 'er, Aye would rather no' deal weth 'er. She wan's meh to beh a lady."

Jack laughed so loudly that people stared. "I'd like to see anyone _try_ to make you act like a lady."

"So are you going?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Nah, Aye don' wan' teh. Aye will send 'em all presents by owl." She slumped against the table.

Hiccup sighed. "If it makes you feel any better I'm also blatantly ignoring my family."

Merida ignored his use of words. "Yer staying too?"

He simply nodded.

The next morning Jack and Rapunzel were saying goodbye to their friends.

"I'll write to all of you everyday until I get back." Rapunzel promised.

"We're only going to be gone for two weeks." Jack chuckled.

"Anything can happen in two weeks. And we need to make sure we stay in touch." Rapunzel made all of them promise in turn.

The train whistle blew.

"Bye!" Rapunzel caught Merida off guard, giving a bear hug. She nearly crushed Hiccup with her force of friendship. And Jack was slightly surprised when she hugged him too.

"You know I'm going with you right?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "So?"

They all laughed. Jack tipped an imaginary hat to Merida and Hiccup, then he and Rapunzel made their way on the train.

Merida sighed and went up to the room that now only she occupied. It felt so unnatural walking through the deserted common room. Quickly grabbing the presents she had picked out for her family, she headed to the Owlery.

When she arrived, Hiccup was already up there. Instead of a classic owl, Hiccup owned a small black dragon named Toothless, who he was struggling to tie a letter to. Toothless wasn't the most well behaved.

"Writin' yer da?" Merida asked. Causing him to jump.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" He gasped. Completely over reacting in Merida's opinion. "What are you doing up here?"

Merida held up her gifts. "Sen'ing these 'ome. A bag av sweets fur Hubert, Hamish, an' Harris. Headmaster North's sock an' a letter tellin' how Aye go' et fur da." Hiccup laughed at that one. They had never returned their won item. "An' a necklace we made en Transfiguration fur my mum."

Hiccup pointed to a great horned owl. "I would suggest using Frank. He's one of the faster owls, and he can carry all the packages."

"Thank yeh." Merida didn't have an owl or any pet. Her mother had been very strict on how much they spent since she didn't understand the money system of wizards. They barely bought all the books Merida required. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are yeh stayin' here? Yeh must miss yer family."

Hiccup sighed. "My dad won't miss me. He's probably relieved that I'm staying. And after being sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, I'm not looking forward to the talk we'll be having next time I see him."

"Wot abou' yer mum?"

Hiccup stared at the ground. "She died only a little while after I was born. The Dragons got her."

Merida gasped. "Aye am so sorry."

"It's okay. It's not like I knew her." Hiccup finished tying his letter to Toothless. With a gesture of his arm, Hiccup sent Toothless to the sky.

"All thes time Aye 'ave been complainin' about my mum an' yeh . . ." She stared at him. "Hiccup Aye really am sorry."

He shook his head. "I swear it's okay." He tried for a smile, but it faded into thought. "I've always been curious after listening to you and Rapunzel, it just makes me wonder what she would have been like."

"Aye am sure she would 'ave been proud av yeh fur bein' en Ravenclaw." Merida said sincerely.

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes. Merida eventually cleared her throat and began the tiring process of attaching her packages onto Frank's legs. Since the only animal that seemed to like her was her horse Angus, Hiccup ended up helping her. By the time they had finished her arms were covered in scratch marks. Hiccup sent Frank out the window with ease.

"Et's no' fair tha' yeh can do tha' bu' Aye can'." She grumbled.

Hiccup had the nerve to laugh. "It's all about gaining their trust. Once they know you're safe, they do whatever you ask. Come on, you better have those checked out by Madam Pomfrey."

Much to Merida's protest, Hiccup took her to the Hospital wing.

* * *

 **So this chapter was a little more Merida and Hiccup directed. Hiccup hasn't really had that much interacting one on one with anyone except Jack.**

 **But ahhh I'm finally back! It has been so long since I've seen you guys. I'm sorry about not updating I have been super busy with theatre and school. Since summer is here I can update more freely than before.**

 **You know how it goes, if you have any requests or anything like that please review, PM, and all that jazz. Reviews that tell me how I'm doing are appreciated, I like to know if I'm pleasing you all with my work. And constructive criticism is always welcome.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack was late for Transfiguration.

It was the first day back from winter holiday, and Jack had slept in. Of course none of his fellow Slytherins bothered to wake him up, so he was going to have to face the wrath of Professor Bunnymund.

Bunnymund was going to have a field day giving him detention. He disliked Jack greatly. Jack knew why, he wasn't the best at paying attention, and would often charm someones book or assignment into levitating.

Jack ran down the corridors as fast as he could. He only had half his books for the day, no shoes, and his wand. He was only a few minutes late, maybe he wouldn't actually get detention if he got there fast enough.

"Boy, why do you have no shoes on?"

Jack groaned at the voice of the one and only Mushu. The little guy ran around the school like he owned the place, pestering both students and teachers. Headmaster North never did anything about him and said to let him be. The only ones Mushu respected in the slightest were some of the school's ghosts. He claimed to be a guardian of some kind to them in their lives.

"What do you want Mushu? I'm late for class and don't have time to deal with an annoying lizard."

"Hey dragon, _dragon_." Mushu corrected. He was lying on the windowsill, giving Jack a judgmental look. "Honestly, you oughta give me more respect. I am after all, a guardian dragon."

"Used to be, I say. If that's even true. Now excuse me." Jack tried to walk past, but Mushu let out a puff of fire right by Jack's bare feet. Jack scrambled back before his feet were burned.

"How about we try this again. Say: "May I please pass Mr. Mushu O great guardian dragon?""

"Why?" Jack crossed his arms.

"Why? _Why?_ Because I said so that's why!" Mushu crossed his tiny arms. Then a grin grew on his face. "And, I can also keep you from getting to class. I can yell for the closest professor saying that you tried to skip class, but thankfully I caught you."

"Like they would believe you." Jack huffed. But his concern showed through.

"Oh really? Let's just see and find out." Mushu called his bluff. He took in a deep breath to yell.

"Okay okay!" Jack hollered. "I'll say whatever you want Mushu."

"That's the spirit buddy boy." Mushu leaped into the air and landed on Jack's head. "Now say it. "May I please pass Mr. Mushu O great guardian dragon?""

"May I please pass Mr. Mushu O great guardian dragon?" Jack said with great disdain.

Mushu sighed. "I guess it'll have to do. But really, why am I the one that gets called the trouble maker? You are so rebellious. You have odd colored hair, you don't wear your shoes, you ain't even in uniform. And not to mention you don't get along with your housemates."

"Your point Mushu?" Jack asked.

"Lemme give you some advice kid." Mushu crawled in front of Jack to face him. "You can't keep going about this whole "I'm different and really cool" thing. That makes you a target to all the actually cool people. No, whatcha gotta do is pretend you're like everyone else, but still be different. So everybody likes you, but you're still you. Make sense?"

"Not really." Jack shrugged.

"Okay, still be you, but don't be so noisy. Even a fool can seem wise if he keeps his cake-hole shut."

"You should take your own advice." Jack snorted.

"I'm a giver, not a taker." Mushu explained. "Well, have fun being late for class!" And he sped off to bother someone else.

Jack decided he would just skip Transfiguration. He would hangout by himself in the Slytherin common room until it was time for his next class.

As much as he wanted to push it aside, he couldn't dismiss Mushu's words. He always figured he wasn't liked by the Slytherins because he was friends with Merida. But what if it was more than that? Even the Ravenclaws ignored him. Was he just obnoxious to be with? He never thought about what other people thought of him except for his friends. But he only had three. And all of them had other friends in their houses. Jack sat there glumly mulling over his thoughts.

"Jack there you are." Rapunzel approached him at the Slytherin table at lunch. Quickly followed by Hiccup and Merida.

"Where were you aht breakfahst?" Merida plopped beside him. She picked up a piece of chicken and started to eat, ignoring the glaring Slytherins at the table.

"Am I annoying?" Jack asked as Hiccup and Rapunzel sat down.

Merida choked on her chicken. Rapunzel let out a tiny gasp. "Of course not Jack, who ever told you that!?"

"Nobody." Jack forced a laugh. "I just wanted to see Mer's reaction."

Merida punched him the shoulder. "It's no' even thaht funny." She crossed her arms and huffed.

But Hiccup didn't looked convinced. He watched Jack throughout lunch. Jack tried to act like nothing was bothering him. But as they were all leaving for their next classes, Hiccup dragged him behind a corner.

"What's wrong? And don't you even try to tell me it's nothing."

"Well. . ." Jack wasn't sure where to start.

"What made you ask if you were bothersome?"

Jack sighed. "Mushu."

"You believed something Mushu said?" Hiccup looked completely baffled with him.

"It's not like that. He just pointed out how I'm so different from everyone else. Like, how I kind of don't really fit in."

"Since when did fitting in matter to you?" Hiccup seemed genuinely curious.

"It doesn't! I mean, it never really mattered until I thought about it. I just blamed me having no friends in my house on Merida, but, none of the houses like me."

"Ravenclaw doesn't _not_ like you." Hiccup said slowly. "They just don't think you care to pay attention to anything unless you can make a game out of it."

"How do I change their minds?" Jack asked determined.

"Well, handing in your homework on time might help."

Jack nodded. "Okay."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you're taking this rather seriously. I was joking."

"Are you saying it wouldn't change their minds, or that you didn't think I cared enough?" Jack glowered.

"No of course not! I just didn't know that you wanted to be seen differently so badly."

"It's not being seen differently Hic, I want to be seen for who I am. Not some obnoxious person that doesn't care for anything." Jack looked down.

"Hey," Hiccup put his hand on Jack's shoulder, "just being yourself will do that too, with time."

Jack nodded. "I suppose. But the first step is not to be late for class again."

"Yeah, we should probably run." Hiccup agreed.

So the two boys took off down the halls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! I love getting your opinions on my stories.**

 **Per usual, if you have any requests or ideas, leave a review or PM me. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was late February at Hogwarts. Rapunzel walked outside looking for a nice spot to sit and sketch. As much as she loved being with her friends, she also liked to have some quiet time with out their obnoxious behavior.

"Hey Rapunzel."

Rapunzel turned and smiled at Kristoff. He was a year above her but they were good friends. He'd been one of the first ones to make her feel welcome in Hufflepuff. "Hi Kristoff!"

"So uh . . . have you talked to Anna lately?" He shifted uncomfortably.

Rapunzel sighed. "She's obsessed with Hans Southland. I'm sorry, she's not going to notice anyone else for a while."

"Ah. Well, I guess I'll have to wait." Kristoff tried to shrugged it off. Rapunzel knew he cared for Anna a lot, he was just so shy he couldn't talk to her directly, so he had Rapunzel give him updates.

"Keep at it. I'll let you know if she has a sudden change in interest." Rapunzel winked. Causing Kristoff to blush slightly.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She said cheerfully, and continued on her quest for the perfect spot. She was thinking of sitting by the lake. There was a area that had a small cluster of rocks, she could draw there without having to be seen.

When she got there, some else had already claimed the nook. Having the same idea as her, they were sketching in a notebook.

"Hiccup?"

The boy started and dropped his charcoal pencil and slammed his notebook shut. He quickly looked up then relaxed. "Oh, hi Rapunzel."

"I'm sorry I scared you." She immediately apologized. "I thought I was the only one that knew about this place."

"It's fine, I don't come here often. Mostly when I need to get away from Jack and Merida." He picked up his drawing utensil, and continued to draw.

Rapunzel smiled. "Same for me." She resisted the urge to see what he was drawing. Being an artist herself, she knew not to look over an artist's shoulder while they were creating something.

"You wanna sit down?" He moved over to make room for her. They sat facing each other. It was somewhat cramped, their feet were touching with their knees close to their chests. But Rapunzel didn't mind, she took out her drawing pad and colored pencils that her mother had gotten her for Christmas. She wasn't sure what she wanted to draw. She glanced around her surroundings, her eyes falling on Hiccup. Why not?

She concentrated on her project, occasionally glancing up to get a detail of his facial features. She loved the blend of brown with a vague hint of red needed for his hair. She ended up staring at him trying to get the details of his eyes. She didn't even noticed he had looked up at her until he cleared his throat.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"What?" She blinked. "Oh, sorry. I was um, looking at your eyes." She awkwardly turned her drawing pad around so he could see it.

He let out a low whistle. "You're extremely detailed. Half my freckles wouldn't show up even in a photograph." He joked.

Rapunzel giggled. "What are you drawing?"

Hiccup seemed hesitant, but he showed his notebook. Inside the pages was a black dragon.

"It's beautiful." Rapunzel breathed.

"Thanks. I've made a few more like him. Dragons have always been my favorite animal."

"I like horses and lizards." Rapunzel said.

Without warning, Hiccup's notebook flew into the air. It took off going back towards the school.

"Hey!" He called. Both of them ran after it. It was going at high speed, they could barely keep it in sight.

A voice yelled out, "There they are!" The book dropped to the ground. Hiccup scrambled to pick it up. Rapunzel looked to see where the voice had come from, Jack and Merida were waltzing over with smirks on their faces.

"Found ya." Merida said triumphantly.

"Where have you two been hiding?" Jack questioned. He turned around and yelled, "Thanks Belle!" To an older Ravenclaw, who waved and went about her business. "She did an _Accio_ charm for us." He explained. "We didn't know how to find you, so I thought if I got Hiccup's notebook to come, he'd follow. And we just hoped you were with him Punzie."

"We were trying to draw with some peace and quiet." Rapunzel crossed her arms.

"Well you left meh alone weth this idiot fur too long." Merida huffed. "I can' handle 'em by myself."

"I feel the same." Jack nodded. "I mean, about being left alone too long with Merida. She gets annoying."

"Oh really?" Merida turned on him. He quickly hid behind Hiccup and Rapunzel.

"She also gets violent." He added.

Hiccup sighed. "Why don't we all go study for the upcoming tests?" He suggested.

"Those are months away!" Jack complained.

"Time will fly by super quick. And besides, you both need to work on History of Magic."

Jack and Merida groaned. "Thaht is the most borein' class ever." Merida argued.

"I agree with Hiccup." Rapunzel chimed in. "It's not like you guys had anything better to do."

Rapunzel winked at Hiccup. They both had the same idea. They could get the best pay back on their friends by torturing them with homework that needed to be done anyway. It was a win-win really.

Jack and Merida grumbled and only mildly resisted. Soon, the four of them were in the library. Rapunzel watched as Jack and Merida slowly became less and less energetic. Eventually, Hiccup instructed them to read certain books. Within ten minutes both of them were asleep.

"That took less time than expected." Hiccup stated.

"I thought they would last for at least twenty minutes." Rapunzel shrugged. "Oh well." She brought her drawing pad back out and started adding her two friends to her collection of pictures.

Hiccup chuckled and did the same.


	9. Chapter 9

**And here is a new chapter. I gotta say I really enjoyed writing this one. I did change a small thing. In one of my chapters I had mentioned Madam Pomfrey because I couldn't think of a replacement for her character. But I have one now, so it'll be Madam Maudie from now on.  
**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed! I love hearing your opinions. You know the drill, for any ideas or requests please leave a review or PM me.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

It was Valentines day. Merida hated Valentines day. With everyone suddenly being lovey dovey, and snogging, and all the gross mushy stuff that happened. Why did this time of year make every guy think he was a love expert?

It was worse that this particular Valentines day happened to be during the weekend. Which meant classes weren't there to take her away from snogging third years. She and her friends passed at least five couples on their way to breakfast.

"I hope someone asks me to be their Valentine today." Rapunzel sighed.

"How can yeh bother with tha'? Merida scoffed. "It's disgusting es wot it es."

" _Lumos_." Jack stuck his wand in her face.

"Wot are you doin'?" She smacked it away.

"Informing you, that you need to lighten up." He laughed at his own joke.

"You know you don't have to participate in Valentines day. Jack and I were planning on playing on the Quidditch field today, you two could join us." Hiccup suggested.

"I thought we were too young to play." Rapunzel said puzzled.

"On our house teams sure. But they can't forbid us from playing around on the field." Hiccup informed her.

As they approached the door to the Great Hall, Jack slowed down and separated himself from the group. Merida wondered what he was up to. Unfortunately, she found out. As soon as she, Hiccup, and Rapunzel, went through the door, a blaring siren echoed off the walls. Rapunzel yelped and jumped away from the door. Merida would have moved as well if vines hadn't wrapped around her entire body.

"Wot es this!?" She struggled to break free.

"Jack what did you do?" Hiccup said rather annoyed. Merida turned and saw he was also trapped.

"Oh, I didn't do it." Jack laughed. "But I know who did."

"Le' us out Frost!" Merida demanded. Everyone was staring at them. The poor—and probably stupid looking—trapped first years.

"There's only one way out of enchanted mistletoe." Jack snickered.

"Jack, you don't use mistletoe for Valentines day. It's for Christmas." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Again, I didn't do it. And even if I did, I'm the guy that eats waffles for dinner. I don't care when something isn't "time appropriate" to use."

"At least let them go." Rapunzel pleaded.

"They can get out easy enough." Jack smirked. "If they kiss."

"No. No. No!" Merida screamed. Drawing more attention to them. "I refuse teh do anythin' of theh sort!"

"Relax Merida, and be ready to move like lightning." Hiccup said calmly. He had somehow managed to get his wand out of his robe pocket. His arm movement was restricted so he couldn't stop the tip from being too close to Merida's comfort. " _Incendio."_ He muttered.

Fire engulfed the plant. Merida pulled away immediately, not wanting to be set on fire. As soon as they were free, Hiccup put out the fire as quickly as he started it.

"Thank yeh Hiccup." She sighed in relief.

"My pleasure." He smiled. He turned to Jack. "You let me fall into that even after I promised to play Keeper for you?"

"I thought it would be fun to watch." Jack shrugged. "But I should have known you would be a killjoy and spoil it."

"Spoil it eh?" Merida clenched her fists.

"Oh boy." Was all Jack had the chance to say before he took off down the corridors, with an angry redhead chasing him.

Hiccup and Rapunzel ended up bring Jack breakfast in the infirmary. He wasn't badly hurt—by Merida's standards—and was released as soon as Madam Maudie put his face back into its correct shape.

"You really should have warned them." Rapunzel stated. "You knew Merida wouldn't respond well to something like that."

"I thought she would be to flustered over kissing someone to remember to go after me." Jack argued.

"Have you met Merida?" Hiccup laughed. Merida was sitting on a chair by the door, now giving the silent treatment. "Just be glad she didn't do worse."

"Believe me I am." At this Merida huffed.

"How about we go down to the Quidditch field now?" Rapunzel suggested.

"Sounds fun to me." Jack glanced at Madam Maudie, she nodded to him and made a shooing gesture to them all.

Merida did have to give credit to the day Jack picked for Quidditch. The sky was overcast so no worry about the sun getting in your eyes. And there wasn't any wind.

"Did you decide to host an unofficial game of Quidditch Jack?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack laughed merrily. "Nah, It's just me and Hic. He's helping me get better so I can make the team next year. But if you two wanna join?" He offered.

Merida shook her head.

"We'll watch from the ground." Rapunzel declined. "But you guys have fun."

"Wot es theh big hype fur this anyway?" Merida mumbled as the boys took off.

"Quidditch is the most popular wizarding sport." Rapunzel shrugged. "I find it fascinating, but mother never liked it either."

Merida watched them play apathetically. She noticed Jack had improved since their flying lessons. Merida didn't know when he'd been practicing, since he spent most of his free time with their group.

But Hiccup had improved as well. He played Keeper against Jack's Chaser, doing a very decent job of keeping the Quaffle out of the three rings.

"They're hardly team material." Rapunzel giggled. "But if they practice enough, they could make their house teams."

Merida turned to Rapunzel. "Hiccup wan's teh join 'is house team?"

"I don't think he really cares, he's just helping Jack. But it would certainly be fun if he ended up trying out anyway." Rapunzel smiled.

Merida imagined having the boys playing against each other in matches. She'd definitely go watch then.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel's question brought her from her thoughts.

Merida looked to where Rapunzel was pointing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was coming on the field. They didn't look happy.

"Wot do they wan'?" Merida asked.

The boys saw them too. They landed and immediately, the team captain started talking to them with large hand movements.

"Let's go find out." Rapunzel sped over to their friends, with Merida right behind.

"We checked with Professor Tooth, she said no one reserved the field today." Hiccup saying. "So technically, you can't kick us off."

"Wot's goin' on here?" Merida barged in.

"Hello Merida." Said Phillip Prince. Gryffindor fifth year and Quidditch team captain for Gryffindor. "Nice weather out isn't it? Perfect for our team to get some practice in if these two would get off our field."

"Oh I'm sorry." Jack started off sarcastically. "I didn't know you were a share owner of this field. I thought it belonged to the school, my mistake."

Phillip's face flushed red in anger. Luckily for him, Penelope came to his defense.

"As an _actual_ Quidditch team, we have more right to the field than two goofballs." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"And we don't need a Slytherin snitch spying on our game plan." Phillip added. "Get lost."

"We're not leaving. C'mon Hic, let's get back to our practice." Jack turned his back on the team.

Phillip grabbed him by the shirt. "Listen you little snake-"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before Merida kicked him in the side. He toppled over with a thud. The rest of the team stared at Merida in disbelief. Even Jack looked surprised.

"Don' go bein' an snob." Merida scoffed. "Thay were here first. Yeh have no righ'."

Phillip didn't respond. Adam Beastmen, Gryffindor Beater, cleared his throat.

"Let's go ask Professor Bunnymund for official permission to use the field." He led the team away before anyone else could start a fight.

Not until the team was far out of sight, did anyone make a sound.

"Thanks Mer." Jack gave a small smile. "I owe you one."

"No, now we're even." She said. "Yeh stood up teh yer house teh help meh, I though' I could do theh same fur yeh."

"Regardless, thank you." Jack picked up his broom. "You sure you don't wanna play?"

Merida chuckled and shook her head. "Never."

"Suite yourself. Let's go for round two Hic."

After the boys were back in the air Rapunzel leaned towards Merida and said. "Does this mean you forgive him for earlier?"

Again, Merida chuckled and shook her head. "Never."


	10. Chapter 10

**Good day beautiful people! On this random, really great day, I bring you a new chapter!**

 **Thanks to those who have reviewed. And if you have any ideas or requests, please leave a review or PM me.**

* * *

Exams were coming up. And Jack wasn't ready. He'd spent most of his study time working on Quidditch instead of homework.

"I did tell you." Hiccup shrugged at breakfast the Saturday morning before exam week. "You should have done more studying."

"Thanks for reminding me." Jack groaned.

"Et's gonna beh torture!" Merida dramatically crumpled on the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm sure we'll all do fine if we try our best." Rapunzel said encouragingly.

"You'll do fine Punzie. But I'm going to have to cram to get all the ridiculous random facts in my head. Not to mention somehow have it makes sense." Jack imitated Merida's dramatic crumble.

"Have fun with that." Hiccup stood up. "I'm going to go study more. I want to be able to show my dad I got perfect marks."

"We're studying with Anna right?" Rapunzel asked Merida.

"Yea." Merida looked sympathetically at Jack. "Have fun on yer oown."

"Probably for the best." Jack shrugged. "I'll only distract you guys."

"You can come with us if you want." Rapunzel offered. That was so classic of her.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll do better on my own, I have more to catch up on anyway."

"Okay. Remember, doing your best will get you farther than a textbook." She reminded him.

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled.

Jack went down to the Slytherin common room. He muttered the password: "Salazar". Honestly, Merida sometimes talked about the Gryffindor passwords, they were much more interesting than Slytherin's.

Jack gathered all his books on a couch in the common room and attempted to focus on his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. DADA was his favorite subject, and he wasn't that bad at it either. But he knew the only reason he was good at it at all was because Professor Sandman taught it. He was by far the best—not mention Jack's favorite—professor. He was one of the few professors who believed in him.

When he finished that he moved on to Potions. He wanted to get good marks in Professor Black's class. If he could do well, Black might forgive him for being disruptive at the beginning of the year. He doubted it of course, but he had his hopes.

But Jack couldn't keep track of everything. There were too many potions and way too many ingredients. He needed help. How was he expected to make a potion of Black's choosing from memory this next week if he couldn't even remember which ingredients did what?

Jack sighed in exasperation. He slammed his forehead into his Potions book. Maybe if he hit it hard enough, the knowledge would break into his brain.

"You're going to give yourself a concussion doing that."

Jack looked up to see Mavis. She was staring at him concerned.

"It hurts less than if I was trying to read it." He said.

"You should ask a Ravenclaw to tutor you." Mavis suggested. "They're always looking for someone to "help"." She used finger quotations. "But some of them are actually good teachers."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jack's eyes lit up. "Actually, I can think of the perfect person to help me. Thanks Mavis!"

"No problem." She barely had time to say the two words before Jack was out of the common room.

He ran for the library. He figured she'd be there. But he was distracted by the smell of food when he passed near the Great Hall.

"Don't tell me it's noon already." Jack gaped. He'd hardly gotten anything done.

"Oh, there you are Jack!" Rapunzel came up beside him. Merida and Anna were talking a little bit behind her. "Did you get anything done?"

"Not much." Jack admitted.

"Well, maybe I can help you a bit more after lunch?" Rapunzel asked shyly.

But Jack wasn't paying her any attention. "There she is!" He ran after a figure leaving the Great Hall. "Belle!"

She turned around. Her eyes scanned the crowd until she saw Jack.

"What can I do for you Jack? Need to find Hiccup again?" She laughed.

"No, I was actually wondering if . . . you would help me study?"

She looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah." Jack blushed. "I'm not really good at it. I thought you'd be good at explaining things to me. I've also heard you've helped Adam Beastmen. People say he's one of the best in the Gryffindor fifth year class because of you."

At the mention of Adam, her face flushed. "I don't know if I can explain it in ways you'll understand. Adam is the only one I've ever helped."

"We're both Quidditch players, so I'm sure our minds work similar. Please Belle? Anyone else wouldn't be good enough."

She looked slightly touched. "Well, I guess if you want my help that bad."

"Really? Thanks!" Jack beamed.

"Just let me grab some of my books. I'll meet you in the library, okay?"

"Sure thing."

Belle briskly took off for the Ravenclaw tower. Jack stood there grinning, he'd gotten her to say yes.

"Did you just flatter her into helping you?" Rapunzel asked behind him.

He shrugged. "Flattery is a Ravenclaw's greatest weakness. And I _really_ need her help."

"That was really impressive." Anna said in admiration. She and Merida had joined Rapunzel. "You, a first year, flattered a Ravenclaw _prefect_ into helping you study."

"More than tha'." Merida huffed. "Don'cha know Adam an' Belle are together?"

"I had probably heard it somewhere." Jack smirked.

Rapunzel and Merida rolled their eyes. Jack ran off for the library. But he quickly doubled back.

"I think I should grab some food first." He decided. Causing the girls to laugh.

Anna randomly gasped. She pointed. "Merida look there he is! I wanna talk to him, walk over with me."

So Anna dragged Merida away to go talk to Hans Southland.

"You might want to eat fast, Belle won't take too long." Rapunzel suggested.

"Yeah probably. You wanna walk to the library with me?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Rapunzel chirped.

Jack took a second to grab a roll and some cheese from the Great Hall, then he and Rapunzel set out for the library.

"So," Rapunzel started, "do you know which electives you want to take next year?"

"I won't have time for electives. I'll be too busy with Quidditch." Jack said through a mouthful of bread.

"You do realize you're not on the team yet." She giggled.

"But I'll make it. I'm going to practice all summer. Hiccup is even going to visit in July to help me." He grinned.

"Do you think Hiccup will tryout for Ravenclaw's team?" She inquired.

"Nah, he doesn't want to. He'd rather take Care for Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes." Jack shrugged. "It would be fun to play against him for real though."

"Oh, Jack." Belle called from a distance. She was walking over to them. "I didn't know what you wanted help with, so I brought all my first year books."

"Have fun. I'm going to save Merida." Rapunzel joked.

"See you at dinner." Jack paused. "Or maybe at breakfast tomorrow. This could take a while."

Rapunzel laughed. With a swish of her golden hair, she turned back.

Jack watched her go. He gazed as her hair danced above the floor.

"Ready?" Belle asked beside him.

He blinked back to attention. "Ready."


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow." Rapunzel sighed. "I'm going to miss this place."

"We'll be back in a couple of months." Hiccup said casually. "But I want to be back as soon as possible too."

The two of them ended up going to breakfast early. They sat at the Hufflepuff table, waiting for Merida and Jack.

"How do you think Jack did?" Rapunzel asked. They had only gotten their results back from exams the previous evening in their common rooms.

"He probably did fine. Belle is smart and a good teacher. But if he wanted help so badly, why didn't he just ask me?"

"Because," came Jack's voice behind him, "Belle has already aced her first year exams and she has experience with helping other students. You my dear Hiccup, your idea of helping me study is telling me which books I need to read then sitting their and studying on your own."

"That's what studying is!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Not the way Belle does it." Jack smirked.

"How did you do?" Rapunzel leaned in.

"I got E's in almost everything. With a couple of A's." Jack beamed.

"That's wonderful." Rapunzel cheered.

"Wot's all theh excitement abou'?" Merida plopped down next to Rapunzel.

"Jack did well on his exams." Rapunzel cried enthusiastically.

"Ov course he did." Merida gave him a affectionate punch across the table.

"How'd you do Merida?" Hiccup asked.

"Well aenough." She shrugged.

"We gotta do something today." Jack changed the subject randomly. "Something big."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked suspiciously.

"It's the last we're going to be here for the year. It's our duty to make ourselves memorable to the school."

"I like tha' idea." Merida smiled evilly.

"I'll do it as long as you promise it won't be mean to anyone." Rapunzel stated. Crossing her arms.

Jack laughed. "Don't worry Punzie, it'll be fine." He turned to Hiccup. "What about you Hic?"

"It honestly depends on what you have in mind." Hiccup said uninterested.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jack smirked. "So listen up guys. Here's the plan."

The four leaned in. If they weren't small first years, someone might have been suspicious.

"You know what's the biggest deal at the end of the year?" Jack asked.

"Leaving?" Rapunzel guessed.

"The Leaving Feast tonight?" Merida added.

"But what happens at the feast?" Jack kept going.

"They announce what house wins the House Cup." Hiccup realized.

"Exactly!" Jack exclaimed. "And what do they do to announce it?" Jack pointed at the ceiling.

Rapunzel gasped. "Jack, you're not going to do anything to the banners?"

"Well, I was thinking instead of one of the house's colors, we could put up something a bit more interesting."

"An' how woul' we do tha'?" Merida raised her eyebrow.

"That's where Hiccup comes in." Jack turned to him. "What spell would we need to change the banners?"

"I don't know." Hiccup shrugged. "There is a color changing charm I've seen. But it's O.W.L.s level magic. How would we be manage to perform that?"

"Here's a thing I'd never thought I'd say: to the library!" Jack jumped up and gestured for the others to follow.

"I didn't eeven aet breakfahst." Merida grumbled.

They spent the whole day planning and practicing. Then they put their plan into action at the Leaving Feast in the Great Hall.

Hiccup sat at the Ravenclaw table. The other three were at their own tables as well. The banners that hung over the Great Hall were Ravenclaw blue and silver. As disappointed as he was to change his house colors, Hiccup really did like Jack's idea this time.

Headmaster North stood at the front of the Great Hall. He started his speech about what a good year it had been. How he was looking forward to seeing them all next year—minus the seventh years. And he encouraged them to study hard over the summer.

Finally, he reached the House Cup.

"And now! The point of the night you've all been waiting for!" Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table. Polite applause came from the Hufflepuffs. Boos came from the Slytherins. And the Gryffindors were silent, content that the winner wasn't Slytherin.

"I am proud to present the winning house." North gestured to the banners hanging from the ceiling.

Hiccup looked over at Jack. He nodded. Hiccup glanced a smile to Merida and Rapunzel. They all pointed their wands at the banners. Then in once voice, they muttered. " _Colovaria._ "

The colors of the banners morphed into all the house colors. Slytherin green and Gryffindor red intertwined. Hufflepuff yellow streaked Ravenclaw blue. All of Hogwarts was a part if it.

The reaction of the students was surprise and awe. Though Hiccup could hear some mumbling among the Ravenclaws, they were shushed out by the Oos and Ahs. The professors looked at the banners amazed.

"That's beautiful." Professor Tooth sighed. "North, why didn't you tell us you were going to do that?"

"It wasn't me." The Headmaster laughed.

"Probably some students who hate losing and want to say 'we're all equal, don't give the house cup to anyone but us'." Professor Black mumbled. Staring at the Gryffindors.

"Nonsense Black." Professor Bunnymund smirked. " _I_ think it looks lovely."

"Why thank you professor!" Jack exclaimed.

All eyes turned to him. He blushed.

"Of course," he added, "I did have help."

"You couldn't have done it at all without our help." Hiccup laughed. He didn't know why he drawing attention to himself. But he stood up grinning.

Merida stood up too. She smirked liked she had planned it all along. Rapunzel got up more reluctantly. She smiled sheepishly as her house stared at her astonished.

After the commotion died down, North changed the colors of the banners back to Ravenclaw colors. Then the House Cup was granted.

"But don't forget." North added to his House Cup speech. "We are all still one school. Hogwarts is home to all of us!"

The Great Hall burst into loud cheers and cries. The houses didn't exist, it was just Hogwarts.

The next day, the four got on the Hogwarts Express. They found a compartment for themselves and placed their trunks in the overhead compartments.

"Remember us meeting on the train Merida?" Rapunzel asked.

"Ov course." Merida laughed. "I didn't wan' yeh anywhere near meh."

"I rode with everyone from Berk." Hiccup recalled.

"I sat with a bunch of loud third year girls." Jack cringed. "It was awful. They ignored me completely and talked about boys they liked."

"Gla' I wasn't en there." Merida shook her head and stared out the window.

The ride home was filled with laughter, catching loose chocolate frogs, and eventually falling asleep on each other until they reached Kings Cross Station.

* * *

 **That is the end of year one! The four will be back next year for Quidditch and more spells!  
**

 **Thanks to all who have reviewed! If you have any ideas or requests, please leave a review or PM me.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Jack, slow down!"

"Emma, hurry up!" Jack was pushing his trolley at top speed. He wanted to make sure he could find his friends before getting on the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 3/4.

"Jack we have time. Don't exhaust your little sister." Jack's mum came up behind them slightly out of breath herself.

"But I need to find Hiccup and Rapunzel and-" Jack started.

"They've probably already boarded." His mum said.

"I'll help you look for them." Emma offered.

"Sure, and then you'll 'accidentally' get stuck on the train and have to go with your brother to school? I don't think so." His mum laughed.

"Yeah Emma, you have to wait two years." Jack snickered.

Emma huffed and crossed her arms.

"Hey Jack!"

Jack turned and gave a big smile at the sight of Hiccup and Merida. Toothless was hanging around Hiccup's neck asleep. Behind them, Jack could see Gobber, the Care of Magical Creatures professor. And a couple that Jack assumed was Merida's parents. Jack also noticed three small boys with the same red hair as Merida.

"Guys! Now all we're missing is Rapunzel." Jack stood between his two friends and leaned on both their shoulders.

"So this is theh other lad you were tellin' meh abou'." Merida's father inspected Jack. "How'd ya get yer hair like tha'?

"It was an accident really." Jack scratched the back of his head.

"How abou' we go find Rapunzel." Merida looked annoyed. "Than we can get on theh train."

The train whistle blew.

"I think you'll have to find her on the train." Gobber said. "We need to be gettin' going."

Jack turned to say goodbye to his mum and Emma.

"Your father wishes he could have been here to see you off." His mum stressed.

"It's fine. I know he's busy." Jack shrugged it off. "I'll see you at Christmas Em."

"Bye Jack." Emma hugged him.

The train blew its final warning. So the three friends scrambled to get on the train with their luggage to find a compartment.

"Where do you think she is?" Jack asked. Checking each compartment they passed for any sight of their golden haired friend.

"Foun' her." Merida, who had gone ahead of Jack, opened a compartment and walked in. Jack could hear Rapunzel's shriek of joy. He turned in the door of the compartment and saw Merida being suffocated to death.

"Hey Punzie." He chuckled.

"Jack!" All the air was knocked out of him. He savored the oxygen he received when she released him to attack Hiccup.

The other three crammed their stuff into the overhead compartments while Rapunzel started quizzing all of them about their summer.

"I wish I could have wrote you guys. But mother has been needing our owl for business." Rapunzel stopped then grinned. "You wanna see what she gave me?"

Without waiting for an answer, she pulled a little lizard out of a small cage above her and placed it on her lap. When it saw the three strangers, it squeaked and turned the the same purple as her skirt.

"A chameleon!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Isn't he cute? I've decided to call him Pascal." She held him up proudly.

"Maybe if I try writing letters like crazy, my parents will buy me a messenger too." Jack said wistfully.

"I know I'm neever gettin' one." Merida sighed. "My mum doesn't eeven like how much time I spen' weth Angus, no way woul' she let meh get another pet."

"Oh, Hiccup let Toothless meet him." Rapunzel said.

"He's not a morning person." Hiccup shook his head.

"It's eleven." Jack stated.

"Still technically morning." Hiccup said firmly.

"Geev em here." Merida picked the sleeping dragon off of Hiccup's neck.

Toothless didn't seem to mind being awoken by Merida. He just sleepily tried to play with her hair. Rapunzel and Merida held the two reptiles next to each other. Pascal turned jet black to match Toothless. Toothless tried to teach him how to smile, with great success. Soon the two of them were playing on the floor together.

"Unbelievable." Hiccup huffed. "He never wakes up that easy."

Jack leaned over and whispered. "Well if you were woken up by a girl instead of an ugly face one morning, I don't think you'd complain either."

"Hey!" Hiccup shouted and playfully shoved Jack away.

Thankfully for Jack, Merida hadn't heard. Both the girls were watching and laughing at the pets on the floor.

A several hours passed. In that time, they played Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans Roulette(Merida won). Jack told stories of how he almost died practicing Quidditch(he really could have died!). And Hiccup ruined all the fun by bringing up what electives they wanted to take this year.

"I'm not going to bother, Quidditch is all I need." Jack said like he always did.

"Jack you're not even on the team." Rapunzel reminded him for the hundredth time.

"Doesn't matter."

A Hufflepuff prefect knocked on their compartment door.

"We're getting close to Hogwarts, you might want to put on your robes."

"Thanks Snow." Rapunzel smiled.

The four busied themselves getting their robes out of their bags.

"I'm looking forward to watching the sorting ceremony." Hiccup mentioned as he slipped his robe over his head.

"Yeah, get to watch them and their funny names be pronounced." Jack said.

Both the girls rolled their eyes but Hiccup and Jack understood each other.

"I personally look forward to getting new house mates." Rapunzel said cheerfully.

"I look forwar' to theh food." Merida smirked.

When the train came to a stop. The four filed out with everyone else. They could hear Gobber calling for first years. Rapunzel almost followed them, but Jack grabbed her and pulled her along with the crowd.

Jack tried to see over the heads of those in front of him. He could make out a bunch of carriages, students were climbing in the first ones, then the carriages took off without anything visible pulling them.

"Whoa." Hiccup gasped.

"Don't tell me." Jack muttered. "Thestrals?"

"Aye." Merida nodded.

The four slowly made their way to a carriage. When they got in, someone was already there.

"Merida!" Anna cried. She hugged the redhead, with mild protest. Then she and Rapunzel squealed and hugged each other tight.

"They could be cousins." Jack whispered to Hiccup, who snorted.

"I thought I'd have to sit with people I didn't know." Anna said relieved. "My sister wanted to sit with her own friends."

The girls caught up while the carriage made its way to the castle. Within minutes, they were outside Hogwarts again.

"It's good to be back." Rapunzel stared longingly.

"C'mon." Jack ran up the stairs into the castle. The others ran after him. Soon they were all in the Great Hall.

"Please get to your seats." Came the booming voice of Headmaster North. "The first years will be in here any moment."

Jack made his way to the Slytherin table. He saw Mavis Dracula and sat next to her.

"Hi Jack." She said brightly. "It's great to be back isn't it?"

"You bet." He smiled.

The doors of the Great Hall opened. A hoard of new students bustled in nervously. Jack couldn't help but wonder if he'd looked that nervous when he'd first come to Hogwarts.

Professor Tooth stood at the front of the room with a small stool and the Sorting Hat.

"When I call your name, please come up and place the Sorting Hat on your head. Then after you've been sorted, make you way to your house table."

The group of first years got smaller and smaller. Jack ought to have been paying attention to their names. But he could only focus on their faces that they made when they were talking to the Sorting Hat. Soon he was to hungry to even attempt paying attention. He should have taken Merida's leftover Cauldron Cakes on the train.

But eventually, the last first year had been sorted(into Gryffindor). And Headmaster North stood up to give his speech.

"Welcome students!" He cheered. Applause erupted in the Great Hall. "Since I know you're all hungry I'll keep it short. The Forbidden Forest is off limits, hence the 'forbidden' part. Work hard this year, and every other year. And please no fights, duels, or hexes in the halls. Now, let's eat!"

Food appeared on the tables. Jack grinned and helped himself to way more food than necessary.

"When you throw up, do it away from me." Mavis joked.

When the feast was over, prefects started showing first years to the common rooms.

"Oi, Jack!" Merida called him over to their group.

"No thanks! I have something I need to do." Jack waved them off. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Jack turned and sprinted for the Slytherin common room.

* * *

 **Year two has begun! The title of this year in my notes is "Quidditch" because there's going to be a lot of it.  
**

 **Thanks to all who have reviewed! If you have any requests or ideas, please leave a review or PM me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Why hello there! It's been a month . . . wow I've missed this site. Theatre has been taking up large amounts of time recently. But that's done and I've returned with a new chapter!**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed. If you have any requests please leave a review or PM me!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack scanned the heads of Slytherins in his common room. He groaned when the only player on the Quidditch team he could find was Eugene Fitzherbert.

"Hey Eugene." He approached him awkwardly.

"Why hello there Jack, what can I do for you today?" He said in his usual charismatic way.

"I need to ask you something about the Quidditch team."

"Ask away."

"Who's team captain this year?"

Eugene stared at him for a silent moment, then he laughed like Jack had made the funniest joke. When he realized Jack wasn't laughing with him, he gaped at him. "You're serious?"

"Um, yes?"

"It's me obviously." Eugene pushed his hair back and smirked.

"But you're only a third year." Jack said puzzled.

"Well, I was the only person our beloved co-captains trusted with the team." Eugene referenced the recently graduated Stabbington brothers. "They saw talent in me last year. And they saw my ability to lead the team for the rest of my time here."

 _Or they just don't care what happens to the team now that they're gone._ Jack thought.

"Okay then, I have another question for you." He said instead. "When are tryouts?"

"Tryouts?"

"You know, for the team?"

"Two weeks from Friday. But I must warn you, everyone picked for the Slytherin team earns their spot because they're the best for the team. So you'll have to be a very impressive second year to get a position."

"Like you?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Like me." Eugene nodded. "But I suppose you do have a chance. Since the leave of our co-captains, we now have both Beater positions open."

"That would be nice expect I'm going for Chaser."

"That's going to be hard considering I'm a Chaser. So you really only have two chances to get a spot."

"But if I'm as promising as you are, I'll get in no problem."

"True, but that's unlikely. Apart from being a star Chaser, I was also a main strategist for the team, there's something not everyone knows."

"Well, then I better review all the plays you used last year." Jack said.

"That would be smart." Eugene smirked. "Your spirit does look promising Jack. If you don't get in this time, maybe in a couple years you could get in easily."

"I'll take that as a complement."

Eugene took notice of someone—probably a pretty girl—across the room. "I'll see you at tryouts." He nodded to Jack, before waltzing off.

* * *

Hiccup took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was even considering doing this. He'd told everyone for months that he was only helping Jack with Quidditch because Jack had asked him to. Which was true. But, Jack also got him addicted.

"Hey Jane?" Hiccup asked shyly.

Sixth year Jane Porter looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at Hiccup. "Hello Hiccup, what can I do for you?"

"Um, not to bother you, but, well I was wondering when Quidditch tryouts were . . ." He mumbled.

Jane chuckled. "Since when are you interested in Quidditch? I remember you talking about being forced to help your friend last year."

"It's his fault that I'm asking. After helping him for so long I kinda got into it."

"That's what it does, you just need only a taste of it, then you're off." She chuckled some more. Then she held up her book for him to see. " _Quidditch Through the Ages,_ doesn't matter what gets published, it's still the best book in the world of wizardry."

Hiccup cleared his throat. She was getting sidetracked.

"Oh sorry, but to answer your question, two weeks from Saturday. We were lucky we didn't have to wait till Sunday. The poor Hufflepuffs, almost feel sorry for them." She paused for a second. "What spot would you be trying out for?"

"Keeper."

"Hmmm, well we always consider every spot open during tryouts. It encourages everyone to be top performance you see. But we've had the same Keeper for three years."

"I know. But do me a favor? Don't tell anyone outside of Quidditch that I'll be trying out."

"Why not?"

"Because If my friends find out, Jack will never let me hear the end of it."

"But they would find out anyway if you made the team."

"That's different. I'd just rather not have it common knowledge."

Jane nodded. "Very well. Consider my lips sealed."

"Thanks." Hiccup hurried up to his room. He felt his heart race at the conversation that had just taken place.

Hiccup didn't consider himself to have social anxiety. But he didn't like drawing large amounts of attention to himself. He was used to staying out of people's way at Berk. Being the center of attention meant he was being made fun of most of the time. Even if he did make the team, would he be able to handle the attention of all the houses?

He decided it had been a long day and he would best process everything if he went to sleep. He changed and collapsed on his bed. All his other roommates were still out talking with friends they hadn't seen all summer.

He knew he wouldn't fall asleep quickly. But thankfully he knew a couple breathing exercises that would speed up the process.

He began thinking of what would happen if he did make the team. And the look on Jack's face when they had their first match. The funny thought was enough to calm his mind and drifted into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Rapunzel hurried to collect all her books to get out of Potions Wednesday afternoon. She knew if she didn't get out fast she would be called on.

"Miss Corona."

She winced. She hadn't been fast enough.

She turned around slowly. "Yes Professor Black?"

He leaned on his desk with an evil smirk. Sometimes Rapunzel swore he enjoy making the students terrified of him. "I would like to further address your result on the assignment today."

Rapunzel cringed. They'd had to create a Wiggenweld potion. Of course seconds years weren't expected to do an effective job, the potion was still assigned to sixth years. But Rapunzel's had been incredibly accurate. It had been nearly perfect. Rapunzel had noticed Professor Black's expression when he'd inspected her cauldron, she'd surprised him. And everyone knew that meant trouble.

"What about it?" She asked innocently.

"I would simply like to inquire, how a second year, a Hufflepuff no less, manages to complete a Wiggenweld potion better than my best N.E.W.T. student?" His intense yellow eyes fixated on her timid green.

Because she cheated. She used her spell to enhance the healing ability of the potion. She'd discovered that she could use it on more than just her hair. She thought maybe she could use it to get a better grade, not to mention more respect for Hufflepuffs in Potions, but she hadn't counted on it working so well.

"Uh, well maybe it was a fluke?" She was a terrible lair. Mother would kill her if her secret got out because she cheated on school.

Professor Black clearly did not believe her. His eyes narrowed, he saw right through her. She waited for him to interrogate her. Maybe he would even make her drink Veritaserum. She shivered.

But instead he did that evil smile again and spoke with a chilling undertone. "Must have been. Though I do wonder if that kind of fluke should happen again, and if it does, _how_ it happens. That will be all Miss Corona."

Rapunzel couldn't stop herself from running out of the classroom. She sighed in relief when she was in the hallway. She wished she could go hide in the library or her drawing nook, but unfortunately, she had Charms next. She didn't want to keep Professor Tooth waiting.

"That has to be the lamest pick-up line in existence."

"Well, that's just plan A."

"Wot's plan B?"

"Take them hostage."

Rapunzel overheard the small part of conversation as she approached the Slytherin table at dinner.

"Do I even want to know?"

"No." Merida and Hiccup groaned in unison.

"How have you been since lunch Punzie?" Jack asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Good." She said too quickly.

Jack smile dimmed slightly. He looked at her concerned. She had to do better than that to fool him.

"What about you guys?" She followed up brightly.

"I'm going to practice for Quidditch tryouts tonight." Jack stated.

"Jack it's almost dark." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "How are you going to practice?"

"Rapunzel can give me all the light I need." He nodded towards the blonde. After dealing with what she had that day, Rapunzel mind immediately panicked that he knew, until he continued. "She has the brightest _Lumos_ charm of all of you."

She had to stop herself from sighing in relief. "I would love to help you Jack." She smiled.

"Well, I say yer both craezy. Theh amoun' of homework we have bin givin' just theh first week es ridiculous!" Merida exclaimed. "I'm going to go do et now."

She shoved her plate away and took off for—Rapunzel assumed—the library.

"She barely touched her food." Hiccup observed out loud. He turned his attention to the redhead leaving the room. "Hey Merida wait up!"

That left Rapunzel and Jack at the table.

"So . . . wanna tell me how your day really went?" Jack said slowly.

"What? Why would you think . . ." She stopped when she saw him smirk expectantly. She sighed. "Am I really that bad of a lair?"

"Yes. Now tell me." Jack leaned across the table to her.

She chose her words carefully. "It really isn't that big of a deal. Professor Black just gave me a hard time in class today is all."

"More than the usual?"

"Not really, I just messed up our assignment terribly. It's really fine Jack."

For the second time that day, she made eye contact with someone that saw right through her. But Jack's eyes were more disappointed. She felt bad that she had to hide the truth from him. He only wanted to help. If she trusted anyone with her secret, it would be him. But sharing wasn't a option.

He sighed. "Alright, if you say so."

"Let's go to the Quidditch field." She suggested. "I'm not hungry anyway."

It was chilly outside. Rapunzel shivered as the wind blew her hair around. But Jack didn't seemed bothered by the cold, in fact he seemed to be enjoying it.

"I'll hand it to Eugene, these plays are actually pretty good." Jack was staring at a notebook that he'd copied down plays from the previous year.

"Eugene Fitzherbert?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Yeah, he's team captain this year."

"Well at least you have a good chance of making the team."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he'll want people who are younger than him on the team." She shrugged like it was obvious.

Jack nodded. "I guess that makes sense." He grunted. "That's it, I'm taking these off."

He reached down and stripped off his shoes and socks.

"What are you doing?" Rapunzel laughed.

"My mum gave me new shoes for the year. But they're terrible."

"You just need to break them in more."

"Nah, the grass feels better. Join me." He said dramatically, gesturing to her feet.

She laughed and went ahead and pulled off her shoes as well. The grass was soft, the ground was warmer than the air somehow.

They carried their shoes to the Quidditch field. Jack didn't end up doing much practicing, he was too busy joking with Rapunzel. Soon they had abandon the idea of practice and were sitting on the ground close to each other for warmth from the growing colder air. But neither of them bothered putting their shoes back on.

"How late is it?" Rapunzel asked randomly.

"We can't have been out here that long." Jack brushed it off.

"I disagree." Came a voice from the behind them.

They both whipped around in surprise.

"Professor!" Rapunzel exclaimed. She stood up immediately.

Gobber stood there with his arms crossed. He didn't look mad, he was actually smiling.

"Now what would you two be doing out here?" He asked.

"Quidditch." They said at the same time.

"Doesn't look like it." He gestured to the castle. "Whatever you were doing, it's past curfew. Be thankful I'm not the kind to care about the point system. Now get."

Rapunzel blushed deeply. She scurried back to castle, barely remembering to wait for Jack.

"You forgot your shoes." He said when he'd finally caught up to her. She chuckled shyly before accepting them.

"Well, I guess we should be saying goodnight." She sighed.

"After I walk you to your common room." He insisted.

She tried to tell him she'd be fine walking by herself. But he wouldn't have it. He claimed his mother had always told him to walk a girl to her door after spending an evening together.

They walked towards the kitchens. When they reached the hall that had the Hufflepuff door, she politely thanked Jack for walking her back.

"But where's your door?" He asked scanning the hall.

"I can't let a non-Hufflepuff know that." She teased.

"Very well. Goodnight Punzie." Jack waved and started for the dungeons.

"Sleep well Jack!" She replied. She smiled and turned to the Hufflepuff common room entrance. She knocked on the proper barrel and slipped through when it swung open. She tiptoed in and noticed how there wasn't anyone else, not even the seventh years, in the common room.

"Jack, how late did you keep me up?" She whispered.

A glance at the clock answered the question. It was almost one in the morning. Rapunzel stared in horror. She had never been up this late, mother wouldn't permit it. She hurried as quietly as possible into her room and buried herself under her covers. As much as she was scolding herself, she didn't regret the night at all. Whenever her dreams threatened to turn to nightmares of Professor Black, Jack was right there to protect her. She woke the next day with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Hello lovelies! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! w/ some beautiful Jackunzel.  
**

 **If you have any ideas or requests, please leave a review or PM me.**

 **Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello lovelies! Here is a new chapter for Thanksgiving. And if you're not American, happy random Thursday!**

 **Thank you those who reviewed. Please continue to do so, your input is appreciated.**

 **If you have any request please leave a review or PM me.**

* * *

Jack shook with excitement as he and his friends made their way to the Quidditch field.

"You're gonna do great Jack." Rapunzel encouraged him.

"He bet'er." Merida huffed. She gave him an endearing punch in the shoulder.

Hiccup just smiled and nodded. He'd recently been quieter whenever the subject of Quidditch came up. Which was often. So most of the time Jack heard none of his sarcastic remarks. It was kind of unsettling.

The number of Slytherin students trying out for the team was surprisingly few. Half of them had already been on the team the previous year. The number of competitors was small, but the competition was huge.

"What are Ruff and Tuff doing here?" Hiccup shook his head and approached them. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey, aren't these two Gryffindors?" Asked Aladdin Ababwa.

"No." Tuffnut said. "We just hangout with them all the time."

"And we know the password to their common room." Ruffnut added.

"And we wear their scarves. But that proves nothing!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "We are in fact, the real deal."

"I remember. They fought over which one of them would get sorted first. They're Slytherins." Tinker Bell cut in. "Even if they are bad ones."

"Why thank you." Tuffnut answered.

"If they're good enough for Tink, they're good enough for me." Eugene decided. "Now, let's get started."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle as Hiccup rolled his eyes at the twins. Jack gave a confident grin to his friends before they went to the stands to watch the tryouts.

Eugene cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, you have gathered here today because you think you are the best Quidditch players the Slytherin house has to offer. And as you know, just because you were on the team last year, does not mean you will be chosen this year. As our beloved former co-captains always said: 'Only the best for Slytherin.' And that means if someone shows better ability than you, you can be sure they're getting your old spot. Now, let's play some Quidditch!"

Eugene pumped his fist into the air. No one else joined in. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and continued. "Alright, those wanting Keeper, on the field."

Jack watched intrigued as the three students going for Keeper went, then the two going for Seeker, followed by the eight Beaters. Jack swallowed hard as his category was the final tryout of the day. And he was the only one not previously on the team.

"Okay Chasers, I expect the highest from you. Because, we are the main focus of the crowds. So you gotta be able to score and make it look good." Eugene called them for line up. "Three shots each. No do overs, no first time passes."

He assigned Lefou to play Keeper. Jack stared in awe as Gaston LeGume took first shots. He made all three of his shots flawlessly. His smug grin could be seen all the way across the field.

Aladdin went next. Slower than Gaston had, he made every shot. It wasn't fancy looking, but his strategy was effective.

Jack felt a shiver of nerves go down his spine. Both of them were at least three years above him. For the first time, he was starting to doubt his chances of getting on the team. But he reminded himself, if worst came to worst, he still had a way to go out with a bang. And if all went to plan it might get him on the team.

He took his potion. He could hear Rapunzel screaming from the stands. He couldn't help but smile.

Eugene threw him the quaffle. "Now go!"

Jack took off. He realized he had a slight advantage. He'd seen LeFou play the previous year, studied his playing style. LeFou had never seen Jack play.

The first shot Jack faked. He swerved right then shot left. LeFou had small arms, when he veered his course to catch the quaffle, he left his right side open. Jack's first shot made it through smoothly.

Jack also knew he couldn't be too tricky. LeFou would catch on if he made them all clever plays. But for the next one he'd do it one more time.

LeFou wasn't expecting he'd make the same move twice. That would be considered a rookie move. He had a look of utter disbelief as Jack made his second shot using the same trick. Jack laughed as he shot down to retrieve the quaffle.

"Be ready for anything!" He hollered.

He risked a glance at Eugene. He looked rather unimpressed. He'd probably be better off using different tricks to show off his skill. And he had just the trick.

He took a deep breath. He would have to time this just right. Also he hadn't used the move on anyone except Hiccup, who wasn't very interested in defending his hoops in the first place. And he'd almost died a few times while practicing.

Jack stalled for a second, then he took off at top speed for the middle hoop. LeFou didn't seem to know if he was serious. He started to move to one side, then the other. But Jack didn't shift course any direction, he was going straight.

LeFou seemed to figure it out. He took position directly in font of the hoop. Then Jack really threw everyone off guard. He stood up on his broom.

He could hear everyone watching yell at him to sit back down, or at least reduce his speed. But he shook his head and kept going. LeFou didn't seem to think it was worth it. Both of them would be knocked off their brooms. LeFou moved out of the way. Jack was feet away from being clothes-lined by the top of the hoop. Then he did something even stupider, he jumped.

Everyone's cries grew louder as he went completely off his broom. He threw the quaffle straight through the hoop. His broom was right behind it. He landed on top of the hoop, then tensed his muscles to leap again, aiming for his broom.

Everything slowed down. Above all the yelling voices, he heard Merida. She was calling him an idiot, that wasn't surprising. But just hearing the concerned rage made him all the more determined to get the jump right. Because if he missed, the fall wouldn't kill him, she would.

He left the hoop, keeping his eyes on his broom. He reached a hand out for it. The moment he landed on it, he whipped around, grabbed the quaffle, and chucked it back through the hoop. he scored two points in one shot.

The stands irrupted. He let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that worked."

He returned to the ground, feeling slightly light headed due to the excitement.

"What was that!?" Eugene shouted. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"But I didn't." Jack laughed. "I hope I meet your satisfaction Captain."

"I'll have to make my decisions." He turned his attention to everyone. "Stick around for ten minutes, I'll have the team members by then."

" _Jack!_ "

Merida and Rapunzel were marching toward him, with Hiccup trailing behind.

"Good luck." Eugene said quietly before running off to pick his teammates.

"What did you think?" Jack chirped.

"You bloody idiot!" Merida punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow! Okay, fine, it was risky. But how else was I supposed to get on the team with the only other guys trying out for the same position were already on the team?"

"Your safety is more important than a sport Jack." Rapunzel grabbed his shoulders and stared intently into his eyes.

"I agree with the girls honestly." Hiccup said. "That was the first time you've ever tried that with it actually working."

"You mea' he's done et before?" Merida demanded.

"It's not like I encourage it." Hiccup put his hands up in defense.

"How about we focus on how I didn't die?" Jack suggested. "And I couldn't have done it without you Mer."

"Wot?"

"It was your yelling from the stands that made me focus so well. I knew if I didn't do it, you'd be much more angry with me."

"Really?"

They didn't stop arguing until Eugene came back.

"Alright everybody, I have made my final decision."

Everyone gathered to hear who made the team.

"First, I would like to say that most people that were on the team will still be with us this year."

Jack's heart dropped.

"Our Keeper will be none other than LeFou. I look forward to another year with you."

Everyone clapped politely. He really wasn't good considering he didn't block a signal shot during Chaser tryouts.

"And our Seeker is the real keeper, Tinker Bell."

Tinker Bell made sense. She was small for a fourth year and incredibly fast. She also had a feisty flare that helped her on the field.

"And I decided it's must be a good omen to have twins as our Beaters. Since our previous co-captains were such."

"You mean there were other twins besides us?" Tuffnut demanded.

"What a coincidence." Ruffnut shrugged.

"He means you're on the team." Hiccup explained. He added under his breath. "Though I can't imagine why."

"And finally our Chasers. There's me obviously. I'd like to welcome back Aladdin to the team. And our third newest recruit, Jack."

Jack might have cheered loudly. So might have his friends. But nothing was heard over the outraged yell of Gaston.

"WHAT?!" He shouted. "Are you saying you'd pick a scrawny second year over me!? I've brought this team tons of victories the past three years!"

"He beings a certain aspect to the team that we would lack otherwise."

"Pulling stupid stunts that will get him hurt and us disqualified in the first game is not what you need on the team!"

"I've made my decision Gaston. I would very much appreciate it if you dealt with it." Eugene crossed his arms and somehow looked unaffected by the giant looming over him that was twice his size, not to mention four years older than him.

Gaston stormed off in a fury. LeFou hurried after him.

Eugene let out a low whistle. "Well then. For those of you that made the team, practice will be on Sunday at three. I do hope you'll all remember that."

The group dismissed. Jack whooped and cheered all the way back to the castle. The rest of the day was spent celebrating in the kitchens. Which Rapunzel's house-elf friends so kindly let them in.

"How do you manage to befriend every living creature you come in contact with?" Hiccup chuckled.

"I have my ways." She said mysteriously. Then she laughed and handed them all a bottle of butterbeer. "To Jack, making the team through life endangering antics."

"I'll drink to that." Jack agreed.

They hid in the kitchens until nightfall. They huddled with blankets in a corner out of the elves' ways. They didn't even realize they'd fallen asleep until the smell of breakfast being cooked woke them the next morning.


	16. Chapter 16

Hiccup sprinted to the Ravenclaw dormitories. Merida had woken up first this morning. Her laughing had woken up the rest of them. The others thought it was a funny accident sleeping in the kitchens. But unfortunately for Hiccup, he had secret Quidditch tryouts today. So he ended up running out of the kitchens with his friends calling after him.

He skid to a halt next to a window and peered out at the clock tower. It was a little past eight o'clock. He sighed in relief, he had time, tryouts weren't until nine.

He continued running. He hoped the stairs would be favorable today.

"Hiccup!" Merida's voices rang behind him.

He knew he didn't stand a chance; Merida was much faster than him. He paused and let her catch up with him.

"Yes?" He panted.

"Wot in theh worl' made ya run off like a lunatic?" She stared at him.

"I uh . . . I have homework! That I uh, have to work on." He sputtered lamely.

"Don't eeven try to use theh Ravenclaw excuse. You know you 'ave planty ov time to do 'omework. So wot es it?"

"What Ravenclaw excuse? What even _is_ a Ravenclaw? I mean . . ." He sighed. He dug the hole for himself. "Do I have to?"

"Tell meh."

"Fine! I'm trying out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." He admitted reluctantly.

Merida stared at him. He was half expecting her to laugh a him. But instead she punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Why would you do that?"

"I saed to tell meh! Did you thenk you coul' jus' lie to meh like tha'?"

"I didn't lie Merida. I'm actually trying out. I'm going for Keeper." He backed away from the fiery redhead.

Her eyes widen. "Yer serious?"

"Yes. And please don't punch me again. I would prefer to fly as uninjured as possible."

"Oh, sorry abou' tha'." She rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"It's alright. I've had worse for more important things." He continued to the moving stair case. Merida followed him.

"Why dedn't you tell any ov us?" She asked.

"I didn't want Jack to find out mostly. If he found out that he rubbed of on me, he would see what else he can convince me to do. Though it wouldn't work, I don't want to be the center of Jack's experimentation."

Merida shrugged. At least they could always agree when it came to Jack.

The stairs seemed to sense he was in a hurry and shifted into place evenly for him. The two of them scaled the stairs faster than Hiccup could ever remember doing.

They reached the the door to the Ravenclaw tower. Hiccup reached up a knocked with the eagle knocker. The bird opened its mouth and asked. "What do the rich want, but only the poor have?"

"Wot kind ov question es tha'?" Merida demanded.

"It's how the Ravenclaw tower works. We don't have a password. We have riddles instead, it helps you learn." Hiccup turned back to the door in thought. Finally he answered, "nothing."

The door swung open. He started to go in but quickly turned around to face Merida. "Um, thanks for walking me I guess."

"Can't I jus' come in?" She asked.

Hiccup was about to say no, but then he thought about it. "There isn't an actual rule that members from other houses can't be in a different common room."

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut do it all theh time." Merida added.

"I suppose you can then." Hiccup opened the door wider for her.

"Oh Hiccup there you are!" Exclaimed Jane from across the room. She busied her way over to him. She apparently didn't notice Merida. "I have some good news. Alice has decided to focus on her divination O.W.L.s this year. So that increases your chance of making the team. Plus another thing." She smirked to herself.

"Thanks Jane." Hiccup smiled.

"I should probably be out at the field getting ready. Have to make sure absolutely everything is perfect. See you in a little." Jane said cheerily. She started to brush past Merida, then she caught a glance at her Gryffindor tie. "Um . . . may I ask what you're doing here?"

"She's with me." Hiccup said quickly. "Besides, there isn't a rule against her being here."

Jane blinked. "Fair enough." She shrugged, and continued her mission to the Quidditch field.

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Jane go. He turned to Merida, but she was to busy gaping at the Ravenclaw common room.

"Feel free to make yourself at home." He gestured to the couches. The common room wasn't overly crowded. Most students would be sleeping in late. "I'm going to head up to my dorm. I have to grab a few things."

Merida nodded. Hiccup handed her his Ravenclaw scarf. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"You won't have to explain to every person why your here if they see you in house colors." He explained.

"Thanks." She mumbled. She wrapped the scarf around her neck and over her tie.

Hiccup hurried to the boys dormitories, trying to be quiet, as to not wake his dorm mates. He threw on a new set of clothes and pulled out his Cleansweep Five. It wasn't the best broom. But to be fair, his father had made sure he had his own broom. He was thankful for that.

He carried it back down to the common room. He found Merida sitting on one of the couches reading a book. With his scarf on, she really looked like a Ravenclaw.

"Good read?" He asked her.

She snapped up at attention. She slammed the book shut and set it on the armrest next to her. "It es kinda borin' actually."

"What's wrong? Thor forbid Merida DunBroch enjoys a book!" He joked.

She rolled her eyes. "It's no' eeven mine."

"No one here cares about that." Hiccup assured her.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

There were plenty of Ravenclaws present for tryouts. Hiccup gulped nervously. There was a lot more competition for him than there was for Jack. Ravenclaws weren't afraid of failure, it helped you grow. So natural, plenty of people showed up.

"Are you sure you don't wan' meh to get Jack an' Rapunzel?"Merida asked.

"Positive."

"Bu' wot if you make theh team?"

"Then we can tell them. But until then, please don't mention anything about this."

Merida looked like she wanted to argue, but she nodded. She punched him for good luck, and went to sit on the sidelines.

"Don't pull anything stupid like Jack!" She hollered.

"Promise." He assured her.

Hiccup took his place by the other Ravenclaws. There were more still coming. He realized his chances of actually making the team were slim.

"Hello everybody! Please gather 'round." Jane called. Everyone formed a crowd, trying to get close enough to hear. Jane continued. "Splendid. Now, since there are so many of you, we're going to do some basic filtering to narrow it down. Of course if you don't make it, don't feel bad. Let's start with doing laps."

Jane sorted everyone into groups based on what position they wanted. She instructed each group to fly two laps around the field in turn. Hiccup and the rest trying out for Keeper were in the fourth group. He watched as the first few groups went. Jane was picky. No more than half of each group got through. All but two from the Seeker group were dismissed. Hiccup gulped nervously when it was his group's turn.

They lined up. Jane blew a whistle. Hiccup was normally good at starting. Most went for altitude, but he went for distance in the beginning. He slowly rose up with the others. He didn't have a lead, but he was slightly proud that he was in the front half of the group.

Black spots appeared in his vision. He quickly realized he was holding his breath. He took in a gulp of air, he couldn't afford to pass out on his broom; the hurt of the fall would be unpleasant. He tried to get past a fifth year, but she cut him off immediately.

They were past their first lap. Hiccup attempted to pass her again by dropping down and accelerating. She leaned forward on her broom increasing her speed, but he used the gravity from his decent to pick up speed. He was only ahead of her by an inch when they completed the second lap.

Jane called everyone to attention. The last group hadn't gone yet. Hiccup wondered why she was interrupting her own tryouts. But he noticed her face was slightly red. She was glaring at the retreating figure of Eugene Fitzherbert. He pranced away obviously pleased with himself. Hiccup looked at Jane expectantly for her announcement.

"I apologize to those trying out for Chaser, you're going to be going a little later." There was a collective groan. "I want to run a quick tryout with the Keepers." Jane made eye contact with Hiccup. "Specifically Haddock."

Hiccup tried to make his gulp inaudible. Everyone was looking at him now; some with jealousy, others with curiosity. He held his gaze at Jane, who gestured to the field.

He awkwardly walked on the field with Jane, who was very determined. "So," he asked, "what are we doing?"

"It's simple really. You, are going to keep me from scoring."

Hiccup nodded. He was dying to ask about why he was being targeted with this treatment. But Jane a steely look in her eye that suggested he just listened and asked later.

He took a deep breath before rising up to the goal posts. He was rather nervous that Jane was going to throw the quaffle with such force as to knock him off his broom. She went into the air the the center of the field, her gaze was no less intimidating from the distance. She held her whistle up to her lips, and started off their private match.

Hiccup ducked the first time the quaffle came at his head. Jane hollered at him and caught it before it hit the ground.

When she came at him again, he almost did it. He managed to keep the quaffle out of the left goal, but she grabbed it and had it in the right one in a second.

"Concentrate Hiccup." Jane instructed. "Don't let anything catch you off guard."

Hiccup forced his muscles to relax with another deep breath. He focused on Jane, watching her movements to predict her target. The next time she threw it he punched it right back. Her joy almost made her miss the quaffle. Hiccup shook out his hand. It would probably be smarter to hit it flat handed instead.

The more comfortable he got in the game the more consistent his blocks were. But Jane was extremely good. He could barely block half of her shots.

After a longer period of time than would have been given regularly, Jane announced that they'd done enough. He landed back down, not sure of his performance.

"I've made my decision! Haddock will be the new Keeper!"

His eyes widened. That was unexpected.

There many groans and shouts of complaint. Hiccup cast his eyes down to avoid the glares he knew would be there. Jane got busy ordering the Chasers to their line up for laps. Hiccup burned with curiosity; so he made his way towards her and asked her why.

"Oh, well, while you all were busy, Fitzherbert decided to try an intimidation tactic to mess with my team selections." She went into an angry mumbled rant that had something to do with a third year Quidditch captain. "Where was I? Oh right, he was bragging about his newest Chaser. And talking about how he was going to bring inspiring new strategy to the Slytherin team. So I had to do something."

"But how does picking me help?" Hiccup was considering Eugene did mess up her selections.

"His new Chaser is your friend. The one that you helped train." Jane smirked evilly. "The one that you know all the strategies of."

Hiccup actually laughed. Jack was going to love this.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a boring Saturday afternoon; at least Merida thought so. Jack was at Quidditch practice and Hiccup at a Quidditch meeting, while Rapunzel and herself were in the library.

She smiled at the memory of Jack finding out about Hiccup being Ravenclaw's Keeper.

It had been lunch time after tryouts. When Rapunzel saw them she squealed and rushed them both.

 _"There you guys are! I was so worried! 'Cause Hiccup you ran away as soon as we all got up then Mer ran after you and then we didn't see you for hours!" She paused to take a breath. Jack chuckled next to her._

 _"Sorry," Hiccup said sheepishly, "but I had tryouts."_

 _"Tryouts?" Jack questioned._

 _"Quidditch tryouts." Hiccup's face turned red._

 _Jack burst into laughter. "You know you can keep it to yourself. But if you're going to come up with excuses, at least have it be believable."_

 _"Heh isn't lyin'." Merida huffed. Her cheeks heated up remembering she hadn't believed him either._

 _Jack slowly calmed down. "You're kidding?"_

 _"No I'm not. I went to tryouts to play Keeper on the Ravenclaw team," Hiccup paused smiling, "and I got in."_

 _Rapunzel screamed with joy. She hugged him until he turned blue in the face. Jack was having a hard time wrapping his head around the idea._

 _"Wait, so you mean to say that you got on your house team?"_

 _"Heh was bloody brilliant." Merida confirmed._

 _"That's sugar coating it a bit." Hiccup objected._

 _"But how else would you've made the team hmm?" Jack leaned in._

 _"Because Frost-"_

 _"I got lucky I guess." Hiccup spoke over Merida. He glanced at her and begged with his eyes. She understood, if Jack found out that Hiccup made the team because he knew Jack's strategy, it would erase the whole point._

 _"I don't believe it!" Jack threw his hands in the air, "I get in on pure skill and hard work, and you get in because you're_ lucky _."_

 _"I think you're being a little over dramatic." Rapunzel giggled. But Jack had pouted for the rest of the day._

But even better was what Toothless dropped off for Hiccup a few days later.

It was breakfast; they were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Jack had just gotten over Hiccup making the team, and now he was going on about how Hiccup didn't tell him about wanting to join in the first place.

 _"I mean we could have been there to watch and root for you." He complained._

 _"I whas." Merida smirked._

 _"I'm with Jack on this. I would have loved to see you tryout." Rapunzel sighed._

 _The flutter of wings filled the Great Hall as the morning post arrived for the students._

 _"Oh Hiccup look." Jack pointed towards a descending Toothless. He was carrying a letter in his mouth. He landed on Hiccup's head. He dropped the letter on his plate and curled around his shoulders._

 _"Is that what I think it is?" Rapunzel gasped, eyes widened._

 _"Oh no." Hiccup looked panicked._

 _"Wot is et?" Merida asked in confusion._

 _"Howler." Jack leaned away from it. Merida gasped as it started smoking._

 _"Open it Hiccup!" Rapunzel shouted._

 _Hiccup held it as far away from himself as possible. As he opened it, a strong male voice filled the Great Hall._

 _"Hiccup!" It bellowed. "You did it! Odin's beard since when did you play Quidditch? I can't believe it. It was rough, I almost gave up on you. But you did it! Keeper! We're throwing a party to celebrate! I'm so proud of you son."_

 _Then it burst into flames._

 _Hiccup was staring at the pile of ashes. A look of mystified awe on his face. Merida noticed everyone else in the hall was staring too. Then Jane hollered from the Ravenclaw table "You should be Mr. Haddock!"_

 _That broke the tension and everyone went back to their own business. Hiccup was smiling to himself._

 _"I can't believe it." He breathed._

 _"That was so sweet." Rapunzel cooed. Toothless seemed to agree, he purred and rubbed his face against Hiccup's._

 _"But did you hear him?" Hiccup was beaming so much he practically glowing. "He said he was proud of me!"_

 _"Hey Hiccup!"_

 _A bunch of other students came over to their table. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout._

 _"I can't believe you made the team." Fishlegs gave Hiccup a big hug._

 _"Yeah, who knew you had it in you?" Laughed Snotlout, but he did look mildly impressed._

 _"Now we can totally beat your face on the field!" Ruffnut rubbed her knuckle into his skull._

 _"Yeah, cause we're Beaters." Tuffnut pointed at himself and his sister. "You know, because we're gonna beat you, but we're also Beaters on our team . . ."_

 _"Unless I_ keep _you from winning." Hiccup punned right back. Jack's jaw dropped. Tuffnut and Hiccup high fived._

 _The group left, Jack gaped at Hiccup. Hiccup chuckled, "what Jack?"_

 _"You made a pun." Jack was looking at Hiccup like he was a another person. "Like you made an intentional pun."_

 _Hiccup just laughed._

* * *

"We need to do something else." Rapunzel slumped next to Merida on the table. Even the book loving girl was finding it hard to be entertained. She glanced beside her and noticed Merida wasn't paying attention. She was staring into space smiling to herself. Rapunzel slid her face right next Merida's "what are you thinking about?"

Merida immediately came to attention. She backed her head away from the blonde and shook her head. "Nothin'."

"Your smile doesn't support that answer." Rapunzel giggled.

Merida made her face go blank. Rapunzel never understood how she did that. "Wot smile?"

Rapunzel smirked and rolled her eyes. Merida could be so difficult sometimes. "Were you thinking about a boy?"

"No!" Several people shushed them. "I was thinkin' abou' Hiccup, and Jack, and well . . . all ov us really." She rushed.

"Hmm." Rapunzel shrugged, that was all the information she needed. "But anyway, I was saying we should do something besides sit here."

"We could go watch Jack play, but his taem wouldn't wan' meh there." Merida sighed. "You could go."

"I would never ditch you." Rapunzel was almost offended she would suggest such a thing.

"No et's fine. I can go find Anna. Sheh's been buggin' meh to study with her fur days." Merida got up, making up her mind. "Just go watch Jack."

Rapunzel blushed. Merida left the library, leaving Rapunzel alone to follow orders.

After contemplating whether or not to go after her, Rapunzel sighed and decided to listen to her, for her sake of course.

On her way to the Quidditch field, she heard someone yelp in alarm around the corner. The voice belonged to Hiccup. She hurried to help him but stopped right out of sight. She peeked around the corner, wand at the ready. Hiccup was backed against the wall by a blonde girl that looked his age. She was glowering at him.

"I wanna figure out what's going on." She took a step towards him. "How is it that I didn't make my house team, but you somehow managed to get on yours? No one from Berk gets as good as me, especially you. Start talking."

"Ruff and Tuff made their-"

"They have an idiot team captain."

"Can't argue with you there."

"And answer my question!"

"I don't know why. I was picked because Jack-"

"That _Slytherin_?" Rapunzel didn't like the way she said that word.

"He's not that bad-"

"He's a Slytherin Hiccup." The girl didn't seem aggressive towards him anymore. She shook her head at him like he should know better.

"Y'know Ruff and Tuff are-"

"No they aren't! The hat sorted them wrong. And why do you think they are with us constantly? They want nothing to do with Slytherin." The girl's face darkened. "And you shouldn't either."

The girl huffed and walked away. Rapunzel crept out from behind the corner.

"How long have you been there?" Hiccup asked her, his eyes flashed with accusation.

She blushed, ashamed to have been eaves dropping. She stared at the ground. She spoke softly, "I'm sorry. I wanted to make sure she didn't hurt you."

"Astrid wouldn't do that." He defended, hostility laced his voice.

Rapunzel shrank back. She apologized again, her voice barely above a whisper. She knew she was going to cry, so she ran. Later she wouldn't remember if she imagined Hiccup calling after her or not.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello friends! Wowie it's been too long. But we are at the first Quidditch match of the season! *fireworks* And I thought a little guide would useful as to who is on what team.**

 **Slytherin:**

 **Chaser: Eugene Fitzherbert(Tangled), Aladdin Ali(Aladdin), and Jack Frost(RotG)  
Beater: Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston(HTTYD)  
Seeker: Tinker Bell(Peter Pan)  
Keeper: LeFou(Beauty and the Beast)**

 **Ravenclaw:**

 **Chaser: Jane Poter(Tarzan), Milo Thatch(Atlantis: The Lost Empire), and ?  
Beater: John Darling(Peter Pan) and Pocahontas(Pocahontas)  
Seeker: Periwinkle(Secret of the Wings)  
Keeper: Hiccup Haddock(HTTYD)  
**

 **Gryffindor:**

 **Chaser: Vanellope VonSweet(Wreck it Ralph), ?, and ?  
Beater: Adam Beastmen(Beauty and the Beast) and Ralph Wrecker(Wreck it Ralph)  
Seeker: ?  
Keeper: Phillip Prince**

 **And for Hufflepuff I literally have nothing. If any of you guys think a certain character that I haven't brought up yet would be good in a Quidditch spot let me know ;)**

 **And I hope to update more often, but motivation is something I lack. Reviewing helps me with that. It shows that you want these chapters to come more often than my once a month routine. I will try to come up with more chapters more often, but please leave a review it helps a lot.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was the big day. The first match of the season. And Hiccup knew he was going to fail. It was Ravenclaw vs Slytherin. Hiccup knew even with their strategy, and his natural upper hand against Jack, he wasn't going to hold up his end.

It had been a week since he yelled at Rapunzel. She avoided eye contact with him at meals and moved away from him in the halls. He wanted to get her alone to apologize, but she never let him. The last thing he wanted to do was make a scene in front of everyone, so he let her avoid him. And it made him miserable.

Jack and Merida had tried to get him to say what was wrong, but he never told them. Apparently Rapunzel didn't either. He wished she would, then Merida would yell at him, Jack would shake his head, and they'd force them together and wouldn't leave them alone until they made up. It would be so much easier that way.

His feelings had effected him at practice. Jane had told him he needed to resolve his personal problems by the match, and he hadn't.

"You ready to eat the Quidditch field Hic?" Jack had sneaked up behind him and jumped up using Hiccup's shoulders for leverage.

"Pretty much." Hiccup mumbled after regaining his composer.

"C'mon Hic what's wrong? You've been like this for days." Jack's eyes were filled with concern, which only made Hiccup feel more guilty. "And I need you to be at your best on the field so I can rub it in your face fair and square when you lose." He tried to joke. But Hiccup's lack of response made him grow somber.

"I'll try not to disappoint."

Jack sighed. He threw his arm around Hiccup, "Fine be a kill joy. Just don't take it on the field. Because your dad is going to be there right? Because he said he'd come to all your matches?"

That didn't make Hiccup feel better. To be honest, his dad didn't know he was in Ravenclaw. He'd gone a whole summer without the subject ever being brought up. His father had just assumed he was in Gryffindor. And Hiccup was hoping that his father would be too impressed by his Quidditch match to focus on the fact that it was for another team. But on the bright side, he didn't have to worry about that until Gryffindor had a match.

He forced a smile and replied. "Thanks Jack."

Jack seemed satisfied with the response. He bounded away to the locker rooms where the rest of the Slytherin team was no doubt waiting.

Hiccup sighed. He should be in the Ravenclaw locker room by now. He hurried to be there before Jane would lecture him on punctuality.

When he burst through the door, Jane was waiting for him.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, "I worried you wouldn't turn up."

"Of course I would."

"You have been a little out of it lately." Said Periwinkle Bell, Ravenclaw Seeker and twin sister to Tinker Bell.

"Yeah, but I'm hardly going to abandon you guys before a game." Hiccup sputtered.

"I take it your problems are taken care of?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

Hiccup looked her in the eye. "My personal matters will not affect my performance."

Jane nodded. "Good. Now get in uniform."

Hiccup scrambled to get ready. Milo was already ready and was pulling Hiccup's gear out of Hiccup's locker.

"We're going to be late on the field if you don't go fast." He urged Hiccup by throwing his jersey in his face.

"I'm hurrying I'm hurrying."

When he was done, Jane was halfway through her pregame pep talk.

"Pocahontas and John remember, focus the bludgers on their Chasers and Seeker. Let us worry about LeFou. And don't touch the young Chaser, leave him to Hiccup. Periwinkle I want you circling the center of the field. And Hiccup," she locked eyes with him, "Focus on Jack."

Hiccup swallowed and nodded. He felt sudden pressure, Jane had taken a gamble with him, disappointing her was not an option.

When they walked onto the field, the cheering was huge. Not because they were Ravenclaw, but because they were against Slytherin. Hiccup felt a sadness grow in his chest as he remembered Astrid's words. _He's a Slytherin Hiccup. They want nothing to do with Slytherin! And you shouldn't either._

Speak of the devil. Jack came out with his team looking elated. He bounced around and fist pumped even though over half the stands were booing him. He was living his dream.

The two teams took their places on the field. Jane and Eugene shook hands. Professor Tooth stood with a whistle. It was decided that Slytherin would get the quaffle first.

"I want a clean match." She declared with a not very subtle glare at the Slytherin team. "Brooms at the ready! To your positions!"

Hiccup went to the rings. He watched intently as Tooth blew the whistle and threw the quaffle into the air. Ten seconds into the game he realized that the announcers he'd loved hearing his first year, were much more distracting when he was actually playing.

"Fitzherbert's got the quaffle! He's heading for the hoops! Porter is trying to steal, but he's being covered by Ali and Slytherin's newest Chaser Frost! I still wonder why a bunch of second years are on Slytherin's team. Then again, Slytherin does have an under experienced _third_ year captain-"

"Percy," said a female voice with a warning undertone.

"Sorry Annabeth," the male commentator chuckled.

"Anyway," the female voice continued, "Darling hit a bludger towards Fitzherbert. He managed to dodge, but at the price of the quaffle. But Ali was able to retrieve it and is heading for the rings."

Hiccup stopped paying attention to the commentators and focused on the Chaser coming toward him. He had a mischievous smirk on his face. It might have been off-putting, if Hiccup hadn't seen it on Jack so many times.

Hiccup moved slightly to the right, leaving the left that much more exposed. But Ali didn't go for it, instead he aimed for the center hoop. He chucked the quaffle upwards. Hiccup bolted up for it. He reached his hand out was able to brush it off course, but he turned sideways and nearly tumbled off his broom.

He could still hear the commentators as he struggled to get back upright, "Ravenclaw's new Keeper manages to block the quaffle but he almost falls down to the field in the process."

"At least he knows how to give it his all. Which is more than can be said about some certain-ow!"

"Anyway," the girl voice said in an exasperated tone, "Thatch now has the quaffle and has begun taking it to the other side of the field. Wait, what's the Slytherin Beater doing?"

Hiccup heard the crack of a bat hitting a bludger. He looked up and saw Tuffnut had knocked a bludger straight toward him. He commanded his broom to drop several feet. But the bludger had locked on him. After passing the spot he had been, it changed direction and started heading back. In a desperate attempt, he heaved himself onto his broom, but he still wasn't able to move in time.

He didn't know what was louder, the crack, or the scream of pain inside his head. The broom disappeared and there was only empty air around him. A distant voice called his name and hands grasped around his shoulders. With his tunneling vision the last thing he saw was a blur of white moving in the wind above him.

* * *

There was soft gold light. It faded as his vision came into focus. It took him a minute to get his bearings. There was a ceiling above him, there was a mattress under him, and his hands felt the sheets on top of him.

 _I'm in the infirmary,_ he realized.

"Hiccup?"

He looked to his right and there was Rapunzel looking relieved.

"Ra-" he coughed to clear his throat, "Rapunzel."

"How do you feel?"

After a quick check of his present state he answered, "Fine . . . surprisingly."

She just smiled. "You shouldn't scare us like that."

"Yeah sorry, what happened?" He rubbed his forehead.

"You got hit by a bludger right in the head. Jack caught you before you could hit the ground, but you had to be taken to the infirmary."

"Where is . . ." Hiccup eyes widened, "Wait is the game still going?"

"Yeah Jane was able to call in a backup or something."

"I need to get back in the game. They're counting on me." Hiccup started to get out of the bed when a woman's voice said, "Oh no you don't."

"Madam Maudie." Rapunzel turned around to find the small healer standing with her arms crossed.

"How many times do I have to say it: any and all injuries require the patient to stay in the infirmary until the doctor says so."

"But Madam Maudie-" Hiccup started.

"No buts! I understand it's your first game. But honestly no team captain in their right mind would blame you for this incident. In my opinion, the Head of House should bring proper discipline on his student." She turned away mumbling, "but we all know _that's_ not going to happen."

The woman kept mumbling to her self as she moved on to another task, once again leaving the two alone.

Hiccup cleared his throat, realizing he finally had his opportunity. "Rapunzel, I am really sorry about how I treated you. I should never have reacted like that. I really don't want to keep having things be the way they have been. But I will completely understand if you don't want to forgive me."

"I didn't." She said quietly, staring at the floor. "At least at first, but then I wanted to talk to you and _then_ I thought maybe you were still angry with me and I couldn't bring myself to. But when I saw you fall . . ." She looked up and Hiccup saw tears in her eyes. "I was so scared. And I knew that if I got the chance to talk to you again I had to."

"Hey." Hiccup pulled her into a hug. They stayed that way for a while. Rapunzel let out a few more tears before asking, "This means we can still be best friends right?"

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh. "You bet."


	19. Chapter 19

**I have been waiting to write this chapter for so long. Part of my writers block was planning this chapter instead of the one I was supposed to be writing.**

 **But we're back super early! I refuse to promise I'll be updating this often regularly. It's just this chapter is special. I feel my plot coming together now. We'll have more than just drabble-like things from now on.**

 **THANK YOU to those who reviewed: WisteriaKitsune, Raxacoricofallapatoreous, and Guest.** **It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I'll ask that people keep reviewing. It's like asking for hugs. \\(^_^)/  
**

 **Anywhoseadoodle I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Erg! How do ya do et?" Merida grumbled.

"It's simple," Jack told her, "the hand movement goes down then swirls. Here watch," he backed up and pointed his wand at her. " _Expelliarmus!_ "

Just like that her wand flew out of her hand. Professor Sandman caught it and handed it back to the annoyed redhead. He gave Jack an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. Jack smiled back but noticed Merida's defeated expression.

"I don' understan'." She sighed and sat on the floor.

"Hey c'mon you can get it Mer." Jack pulled her off the floor and grabbed her arm. "Just move your hand like this." He moved her hand through the motion a couple times before having her do it again.

She held her wand out and sighed. "I can' do et."

"Yes you can. You gotta believe in yourself is all."

"Fine fine," she took a deep breath, " _Expelliarmus!_ "

The sudden burst of energy startled her. She missed by a mile, but she hit Ruffnut and Tuffnut—who had stopped paying attention and were close to having an all out duel—and sent their wands flying.

"I . . . I did et!"

"See?" Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"I still don' know how you remember et all," she shook her head.

He could only shrug. "It's natural for me I guess."

DADA was really the only class he was good at besides Charms. Areas like Herbology and Potions were definitely not his best subjects; which didn't help his relations with Professor Black.

After class he suggested to Merida that they should go spy on Hiccup's Quidditch practice since Ravenclaw already played Slytherin.

"Don' you have te mee' with Professor Tooth?"

He slapped his forehead. "Right I forgot."

"You've been doin' a lo' of tha' lately." Merida commented.

"Yeah, well thanks for the reminder. Catch ya later then." He spun around and whistled as he made his way to Professor Toothiana's office.

He knocked on the door to her office. Before he moved his hand away it burst open.

"Jack come in!" The Charms Professor cheered with her endless bounds of energy. "Congratulations on the win last week."

"Hi Professor," he chuckled, "it would have been a lot more fun if Hiccup had been in the whole time, but thanks." He took notice of the many bird themed items in her office. Along with the decor, there were several birds in spacious cages hanging from her ceiling and on tables everywhere. A tiny chirping brought his attention to a cage by her desk. Inside was a small multicolored bird with a long beak and transparent wings.

"Oh she's one of my favorites," Tooth fluttered up next to him. "The colors and physical features are beautiful; not to mention the name of her species."

"What is she?"

"A tooth fairy!" Jack had never heard a grown woman giggle before, it was a strange experience. "They're very rare these days. I was lucky to be able to get her."

"Wait, tooth fairy as in those things that muggles believe give them treasure in the middle of the night?" His muggle father had tried to get him and Emma into the idea, but their witch mother wouldn't allow it. She claimed that it was a silly idea to even think of. But his father protested if goblins were real, why couldn't the tooth fairy. The memory made Jack smile.

"Oh nothing like that. But she does look like a fairy doesn't she?"

Jack peered closely at the small bird. It flew up to the bars of the cage and Jack swore she was smiling at him.

"Hey, she has the same eyes as you." He observed.

"Really? Hm, maybe that's why I like her so much."

The little bird was warming up to him quickly. She started chattering away at him in squeaks and chirps. She even let him stick his fingers through the cage and pat her head.

"A little Professor Tooth," he muttered to himself, "Babytooth."

"I like that," his professor declared. "I hadn't named her yet and that fits so well. You know, if you want you can come visit her sometimes."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Wow, thanks." He smiled at her before turning his attention back to the newly named Babytooth.

"I'm glad you came Jack. I never really get the chance to observe your work in class, but what you turn in is very promising." She paused for a moment before adding softly, "that is, what you _do_ turn in."

"It's not that I don't like the class, I actually find it really cool," Jack began.

"Oh I know, your attitude in class makes me remember why I became a teacher," she said fondly. "It's just that for how much you pay attention in class, you haven't been turning your assignments in. This entire past week I haven't gotten anything from you."

"I know, I just never remember to bring anything. If it makes you feel better, I forgot to bring my cauldron to Potions once. Yeah, Professor Black didn't like that."

"Which is a little concerning. Has Quidditch been taking up your mind lately?" She probed.

Jack shook his head. "No, I've been forgetting about Quidditch too. Eugene gave me a lecture yesterday because I forgot about practice and showed up twenty minutes late."

"Is there something on your mind you'd like to talk about?" She put a hand on his shoulder, which he found very uncomfortable.

"No not really. I've just been really forgetful lately. I would have forgotten to come here if my friend Merida hadn't reminded me." He admitted.

She didn't look completely convinced, but she didn't press the matter. "Well since this is supposed to be unofficial detention, I guess I should get you started on the homework you didn't turn in."

Tooth was not one to give out heavy amounts of homework, but what she did hand out was important to grades. First she had him name different spells, their incantations, and their practical uses. Then she had him show her the wand movements for each spell. She then offered him a deal, write as much as possible about the General Counter-Spell before dinner and she would forgive his homework's tardiness, assuming he turned it in before the week was up.

Jack was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth so he spent the rest of his day focused on his paper. He enjoyed being able to have Professor Tooth there if he wanted to ask about what would be considered a proper use of magic, or just how to spell something correctly. He didn't even realize how late it was until she told him that if he wanted dinner he should probably go.

"I appreciate your effort Jack." She smiled down at his three pages of a paper that would've been longer if they had the time. "I hope I'll get your work from you soon."

"I'll ask Hiccup to remind me." He gave Babytooth one last pat on the head before leaving the office. "Thanks Professor."

"Feel free to come anytime." She chirped. But Jack didn't notice her face change to one of deep concern as he shut the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my lovelies! I bring a new chapter from the depths of my stressed mind.**

 **I started a new job so I don't know how that will effect my uploads but I will still try to get new chapters our semi-regularly.**

 **Thank you to Raxacoricofallapatoreous** **for reviewing! Reviews keep me motivated because they tell me I'm doing this right; or that I'm not (healthy criticism is good too) so please review**

 **Without further a due, let's begin this chapter!**

* * *

Merida cringed as an owl dropped a letter onto her plate at breakfast. Her mother's elegant hand writing was on the front. She knew what it said already. It would be about whether Merida would be home for Christmas or not this year. Her family hadn't appreciated her absence the previous year. They technically couldn't make her come home; but her summer would be insufferable if she didn't. And it would be nice to see the boys and her da . . . maybe her mum. But she deemed to ignore the letter until later because Hiccup had also gotten one.

He sighed when he opened it. He didn't go home either last year, so maybe it was the same thing.

"What Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked him.

"My dad wants me to come home for Christmas." Hiccup placed the letter down. How'd she guess?

"And he's coming to my next game."

"Right he wasn't at the last one." Jack recalled. Then added, "I guess that's okay though since you didn't play very long."

"Same from my mum," Merida waved her letter,"About Christmas, not Quidditch."

"How do you know, you haven't even opened it yet." Jack raised his eyebrow.

"I don' have to open et to know wot et says." Merida rolled her eyes. "I know my mum is all."

Jack only shrugged.

"Speaking of Christmas," Rapunzel reached into her book bag and pulled out a small round object on a chain, "Happy early Christmas Jack."

"Wot's tha'?" Merida invaded Jack's personal space to look at it.

"It's a remembrall." Jack answered pushing Merida back and holding it in between them so she could see.

"I can't believe I didn't think of giving him one." Hiccup turned to Rapunzel. "I'm impressed."

Rapunzel blushed. "It's also a necklace so he won't lose it."

"Still wan'ing to know wot et is." Merida deadpanned.

"It'll remind him he's forgotten stuff." Hiccup summarized.

"Thanks Punzie." Jack smiled and place his new gift around his neck. He stared at it intensely. Merida didn't see it doing anything.

"At least he hasn't forgotten anything yet." Rapunzel sighed.

"The day is still young." Hiccup said dryly while gesturing over dramatically.

"Is that a challenge Haddock?" Jack smirked.

"If you don't forget anything today, I will give you my firstborn."

"You keep it. But I want it named after me."

"Sure."

The boys shook hands. Rapunzel stared at them quizzically.

"Doesn't Jack have to offer something in return?" She asked.

"Not having to name my firstborn after him is enough."

The four of them were leaving the Great Hall to spend their Saturday in the Ravenclaw common room. Something they'd been doing for a while since the Ravenclaws didn't care at this point if three of them weren't in their house.

An obnoxious voice drew their attention to a couple making their way into the Great Hall.

"Come on Belle." A large boy was saying, clearly annoyed with her.

"Gaston if I've told you once I've told you a million times no."

"But you've been avoiding me for weeks." He protested.

"It's not that. I've just been really busy." She blushed slightly at the accusation.

"Really? And what makes you busy today."

Belle suddenly noticed the group of second years and a light bulb went off in her head. "I'm tutoring Jack today," She answered smoothly.

That caught everyone off guard.

"What?" Gaston didn't seem to know what to say.

"Yes, I helped him last year don't you remember?" She smirked, "Since you're so observant and all."

She seemed to have trapped him in something he'd said before.

"C'mon Jack let's go to the library."

"Sure." Jack accepted his fate.

Belle led him away while Gaston looked furious. He stood there fuming for a few seconds.

"Still Frost?" He grumbled to himself.

Merida heard the hint of malice in his voice. "Still Fros' wot?" She asked accusingly.

Gaston appeared to have forgotten the rest of them were there. He stared at them as if they were vermin and left huffing without answering Merida.

"That was strange." Rapunzel said, nervously playing with her hair.

"And I'd love to say this means I win, but there's no way Belle was actually planning to tutor him today." Hiccup sighed, "Which means I don't win yet."

"Hey if you're lucky Jack will forget you ever promised to name your firstborn after him."

Merida snorted. "No matter how much Jack forge's, he'll always remember tha'."

"Like I said before, the day is still young."

"Well we shoul' go ge' him." Merida started off towards the library, "Save him from a day ov studyin' he didn't sign up fur."

It wasn't necessary. Before they reached the library, both Belle and Jack were walking back.

"I didn't lose!" Were Jack's first words.

"We know," Hiccup said flatly, "unfortunately."

"Sorry about that." Belle apologized to them. "Gaston can be . . . difficult sometimes."

"Doesn't he know you're dating someone already?" Rapunzel asked.

Belle blushed. "We aren't exactly dating. And Gaston knows _that_."

"Well feel free to use me as an excuse any time." Jack waved a farewell as he started to make his way to the Ravenclaw tower. "Let's go guys!"

"He still remembers where we're going." Rapunzel commented.

Hiccup shook his head. "The day is _still_ _young_."


	21. Chapter 21

**Well so much for semi-regularly.**

 **Hey guys, so I finally got a new chapter done. My job has left me hardly any time to think creatively much less write. But I managed to get something out there.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Hiccup was too agitated for Merida's liking. It was his second match today—against Gryffindor—and he seemed very off. It's possible getting a bludger to the head a few minutes into your previous game would do that for you. But what really annoyed Merida was that he was trying to hide his anxiety.

"Woul' you calm down?" She blurted when she'd had enough.

The other three blinked at her in surprise. Hiccup looked slightly confused. "I wasn't saying anything."

"Ya didn't have too," She shook her head, "I can feel theh worry comin' off you in waves."

"Oh, sorry," Hiccup shrugged.

"You'll be fine Hiccup; the Gryffindor Beaters won't be aiming for your head." Rapunzel rubbed his head teasingly.

"That's very comforting," He said dryly.

"You'll be amazing Hic. And I'll get to watch you this time!" Jack smirked.

"Think of it as an early Christmas present," Rapunzel continued, "Since Hufflepuff pleaded with Headmaster North to not play today for," she paused for a moment to smirk, "certain circumstances, you get to play Gryffindor today instead."

"I'm going to ignore your creepy face and not think about what Hufflepuff might be planning," Hiccup shivered. Merida mentally agreed.

They changed the subject to Stoick coming to Hiccup's game.

"I don't know if I'm more scared of the match, or of my father watching it," Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup why do you say stuff like that? I can still remember the pride in your dad's howler that showed how excited he was that you'd made Ravenclaw Keeper," Rapunzel smiled fondly.

"Yeah . . . I'm sure he was just caught up in the moment," Hiccup shrugged.

"Your powers of persuasion are boundless," Jack said sarcastically. "As are your confidence in your owns words."

"Well I can understan' why you migh' beh bothered by yer da comin'. If my mum came, I know I woul' beh nervous."

"Honestly I'd love it if my dad came to a match," Jack said wistfully.

The clock tower outside chimed; marking it two o'clock. One hour until the game.

Rapunzel exclaimed, "I got to go. I promised . . . someone, I'd meet them before the game."

After telling them to save her a seat, she bolted down the hall.

"Well that's not weird behavior at all," Hiccup deadpanned.

A flicker of red caught Merida's attention. She glanced over at Jack and noticed his remembrall had released its red smoke.

"Jack yer ball es smokin'."

He glanced down at it and went into a small panic.

"Ah! . . . I mean, I have to meet someone before the game too."

Without a goodbye he took off as fast as Rapunzel had. Instead of addressing their friend's strange behavior, Merida suggested to Hiccup hanging out in the Ravenclaw common room. He agreed.

Of course on their way up, the staircase moved so they had to take a detour. Or they tried to take a detour, instead they got hopelessly lost. They gave up getting to the common room and decided they'd try to go out before the game started.

"Well this is a great way to get rid of pre-match jitters," Hiccup said.

"Let's go lef' here." Merida dragged him along.

"How long do you think it's been? My guess would be we've wandering for twenty minutes?"

"What are you kids doing down here?" A sassy voice appeared next to them.

They both screamed and fell backwards onto the stairs.

"Whoa! Hold it hold it!" Mushu screamed as he hid behind the handrail from their pointed wands. "Calm down I'm not some ghost or something. Though if I was, you two shouldn't have been scared either way."

"Mushu thank goodness. Can you help us get out of here?" Hiccup asked.

"That depends on if I'm feeling generous," Mushu casually checked out his nails. Merida grabbed him by the tail and stuck her wand in his face. "Which lucky for you I'm feeling really generous today!"

Mushu not very politely informed them they'd been going the wrong way the whole time. After a large amount of back tracking and threatening, they could see the hall that lead to the courtyard . . . two stories down.

"How are weh supposed teh ge' down there?" Merida pointed down.

"Easy," Mushu said as he climbed out of Merida's hand and onto the handrail. "All you have to do is this."

He scurried onto the wall and climbed down. His claws made clinking noises against the stone as he went down. When he reached the bottom he waved to them before scampering off.

"Mushu!" Hiccup called after him. He sighed, "We should've seen that coming."

But Merida wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about the distance between them and the ground; and how they could get there.

"Go' et." She pulled out her wand.

"Mer? I don't like that look on your face."

"Trust me." She leaned over the handrail and pointed her wand at the ground, " _Spongify!_ "

Purple mist sprouted from her wand and spiraled toward the ground. When it touched the tiled floor, it pooled and spread into a wide circle.

"You can't be serious," Hiccup sputtered.

Merida ignored him. She climbed over the rail, holding on for dear life. She took a deep breath—

Hiccup's hand covered one of hers. "Give me a second." He climbed over with her. "For the record, this is a terrible idea."

"Don' worry, I learned et from theh fifth years. They do et all theh time," she grinned.

They jumped.

It hurt, but the softening charm did it's work. When they hit the ground they bounced on the rubbery tiles. Merida opened her eyes to realize she had encased Hiccup with her own body.

"I feel like I should have been the one holding you," Hiccup speculated. He picked himself up not looking a bit embarrassed. Merida wished she could recover that quickly.

"Hiccup?"

"Oh hey John," Hiccup addressed John Darling. "I hope we're aren't going to be late to Jane's briefing."

"I was just heading there. But did I just watch you two _jump_ _down the stairs?!_ "

"I told her it was a bad idea," he shrugged.

"Jus' ge' teh yer game Haddock," she scoffed and playfully kicked his foot.

He offered her a hand up, which she sighed and accepted. She watched him run off with John. He turned around and yelled to her, "You should stop listening to fifth years!"

"Wot fifths years?" She hollered back. She laughed as she watched his face turn to one of pure horror. He was about to reply when John grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the locker room.


	22. Chapter 22

"Yes yes _yes_!" Rapunzel screamed.

"Yer makin' my arm go numb," Merida complained about the blonde's grip on her arm. But she was ignored.

"That makes it forty:eighty to Ravenclaw," Jack announced ecstatically.

Merida rolled her eyes. "If yer gonna cheer fur theh other team, why are yeh sittin' in theh Gryffindor seats?"

"Because you picked the seats for us," Jack answered without looking at her. He and Rapunzel cringed in unison when a bludger clipped Jane's shoulder.

Hiccup's Quidditch match had been going for an hour now. Gryffindor had started out strong, but Ravenclaw had caught up. Hiccup had made more blocks in the past ten minutes than he had the first half of the game. Gryffindor was also beginning to get antsy. The snitch had showed up twice but the Gryffindor Seeker had been stopped by Periwinkle, who didn't interested in catching the snitch, just keeping it away from Moana Montunui.

"Porter is hit but not down," the female announcer voice exclaimed, "She's still going. But that's going to leave a bruise for a few days."

"VonSweet has the quaffle," said the male announcer, "She's dodging bludgers and brooms alike as she races them down the Quidditch pitch. A lot of spunk I say for Gryffindor's youngest member. She'll beat 'em out of the water."

"Be impartial," the female snapped quietly at him over the loud speaker, "You're a commentator, not a bias opinionated fan."

"Oh don't tell me you're not rooting for your own house wise girl."

The two commentators forgot about the game and ensued in an argument over proper etiquette and team spirit.

Rapunzel turned her attention back to the game. Vanellope was getting close to the Ravenclaw hoops. Both Gryffindor Beaters were covering her. No one could get near her with her speed and the speed of the bludgers. She was heading straight for Hiccup.

"There's the snitch!" Jack pointed.

Sure enough the Seekers were bolting upward after a glint in the afternoon sun. As exciting as it was Rapunzel returned her attention to Hiccup. He was occupied trying to keep his eye on Vanellope while not being hit by a bludger Ralph Wrecker had sent his way.

"No' again," Merida crossed her fingers.

Pocahontas saved his neck. She smacked the bludger up to the Seekers, aiming for Moana. Ralph was forced to leave Vanellope vulnerable to go help her.

"She's taking the shot!" Jack leaned forward, "Don't go for it Hic! Let it go!"

Hiccup was higher up than Vanellope's aim. He had also moved to the right to avoid the bludger while she was shooting for the left hoop. Instead of diving for it, he moved his broom perfectly sideways, leaning far to the left.

"He's gonna fall off his broom!" Rapunzel shouted.

It did look like it. Hiccup had both legs off his broom. But Rapunzel noticed his hands gripping the end of the broom tightly. She watched in awe as his foot came in contact with the quaffle and sent it flying across the pitch.

The stands and players alike momentarily froze as they watched the quaffle go past the Seekers, miss Phillip Prince's face, and pass through Gryffindor's center hoop.

The screaming drowned Rapunzel's ears. Most of it was probably her own. The rest would've been Jack's. She was so busy celebrating she didn't even notice Periwinkle nose diving to the ground. It wasn't until more screaming came from the Ravenclaw stands that Rapunzel saw Periwinkle holding her fist up in the air with a reflective object that must've been the snitch.

"THEY DID IT!" Rapunzel and Jack were both on their feet going ballistic. If the stands weren't so crowded, they would've been skipping and swinging in circles. Merida was far less enthusiastic. She shrunk down as her fellow Gryffindors glared at Rapunzel and Jack. But Rapunzel couldn't care less. It reminded her of their first year when they changed the colors on the banner in the Great Hall.

"Woul' you two stop yammerin'? Let's go fin' him." Merida stood up and dragged her friends to the Ravenclaw locker room.

They heard a booming voice as they got closer to the locker room, figures were seen in the distance. Rapunzel faltered a step when she saw the blonde girl, Astrid, and the rest of the Gryffindors from Berk coming from that direction. The Thorston twins were cringing, Fishlegs was trembling slightly, even Snotlout and Astrid appeared offset. When the two groups met each other they paused.

"You uh, might not want to go that way," Tuff addressed Jack remorsefully, "It's not pretty."

"What's happening?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nothing anyone can help," Astrid said in a bitter tone. Rapunzel had a natural dislike toward the girl. But she seemed upset by her own statement, like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Thanks for the warning I guess," Jack walked around them slowly. Rapunzel watched Astrid's eyes narrow at him and mentally stopped herself from glaring at the Gryffindor.

Merida and Rapunzel followed Jack quickly. They soon got close enough to make the figures out clearly and understand what was being said.

"You lied to us! For a year! Do you know what it'll mean when I go back home?" The booming voice that belonged to a tall blurry man was filled with anger. Rapunzel took Merida's hand for comfort. The redhead gave her an encouraging smile before tugging her forward.

"Well Dad, it's not like you never asked or anything," Hiccup's voice was filled with sarcasm. Fear swarmed Rapunzel. If she replied to Mother with that tone while she was mad, there was no telling what might happen.

But to her surprise, the man completely ignored him and continued his rant, "I'll be a laughing stock! How am I going to explain my son being the Keeper of Ravenclaw instead?"

"You could always say I switched houses. It'll sound good," Hiccup halfheartedly offered with an eye roll.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup! Do you know what this will do to my name? Our name? The son of the chief is not in fact, in the house of his ancestor's; and went for the house of books instead of the house of honor!"

"OI!" Merida practically screamed.

Hiccup and his father finally took notice of them. Hiccup's demeanor spiked from apathetic to stiff and panicky.

"Wot do you thin' yer sayin'?" Merida demanded. Her face red with anger. "Are you sayin' he has teh beh wot you say? He can't beh anythin' fur himself? He isn't you and he never has teh beh! He's his own person and you don't ge' teh decide his fate!"

The man didn't seem to know how to respond to being chewed out by a twelve year old. His face grew red as well. Rapunzel held back a whimper. She tried to take a step back, but Merida was still gripping her hand tight.

"And I'd think," Jack chimed in, taking a step forward. "That even if my son wasn't in the house of my expectations, I'd still be proud of him for accomplishing great things whether or not they were what I dreamed for him."

His tone was cold and hard as ice. Rapunzel didn't know Jack's voice did that. He'd always been all happy, goofy, and aloof with what he did and said. Hearing him be protective was something else altogether.

Jack and Merida stood side by side with Hiccup; who was at a loss for words. Rapunzel realized she should add something as well. But she couldn't do a threatening tone, it wasn't in her. So she gave her best smile and did something else.

"If you'll excuse us," She let go of Merida and took Hiccup's hand, still beaming at his dad, "We're going to celebrate with our friend on his big win, who if you haven't noticed, isn't in the same house as any of us. Funny that we still get along fine isn't it?"

Rapunzel turned around. And on cue the others followed. Jack draped his arm around Hiccup's shoulder while Merida held his hand and Rapunzel placed her hand on his back. As they walked Mr. Haddock didn't call after them. Rapunzel didn't dare turn around to see what he was doing.

Once they were out of sight, Hiccup broke. He slumped into Jack and took ragged breaths.

"That . . . that was . . ."

"Heroic? Amazing? Awe inspiring?" Jack prompted.

"So stupid!" Hiccup yelled and hugged Jack tightly. The boy just chuckled and returned the hug. Rapunzel joined in too. She was going to tell Merida to get in the group hug, but she didn't have to. The girl tackled all of them and sent them sprawling on the grass.

They stayed on the ground laughing—with Hiccup both crying and laughing—in a hug pile. Rapunzel was in a fit of giggles then stopped when she noticed the group from Berk was still there.

When they saw her staring they quickly left. Rapunzel really didn't know how she felt about them.

The next morning at breakfast, Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack sat at the Slytherin table. Hiccup was late due to getting his things out of the locker room that they dramatically left the previous day. Because of the incident, Hiccup had decided he wouldn't go back until they knew it was safe.

"Have you studied at all for the Potions test we have before break Jack?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack choked on his food in surprise.

"I thin' theh answer es no," Merida snorted while Jack had a coughing fit. "Did yeh forget we had et Frost?"

Jack nodded meekly before downing some water. Their conversation was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Rapunzel glanced up and saw Astrid standing awkwardly. She shifted uncomfortably watching the Slytherins at the table.

"Can we help you?" Rapunzel asked her nicely.

She was silent for a second. Finally her words started tumbling out, "I just wanted to say that what you guys did was really good and I wish we'd done the same."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

She sighed and looked him in the eyes with extreme intensity. She spoke much slower, "Thank you for standing up for Hiccup."

Without waiting for a response she turned on her heels and left them in puzzlement. For different reasons for each of them.

* * *

 **Okay that was fun/hard.  
**

 **And I'm back! With the three day weekend I had some extra time to get a chapter and homework done so here we are! I was concerned about the Quidditch scene. Action writing isn't my strong suite. I much prefer dialogue and character interaction(as if that wasn't obvious) So leave a review telling me what you thought so I can improve for future Quidditch matches. And please review about the rest of it too haha**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**


End file.
